Jelly Belly and the Swan
by sarahscriptor
Summary: Bella is a beautiful and successful author living in Seattle. What will happen at her 10 year high school reunion where most people remember her as the shy fat girl? Edward is a millionaire looking for a genuine connection, will he find it there? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This little story just wouldn't leave me alone**. **My priority is still Love Minus Zero, so don't worry. This story is not going to be very long, but I think it will be a cute read. ** **Let me know what you think! **

**I do not own the characters, just a bunch of ideas about what to do with them. **

**Jelly Belly and the Swan**

After running my errands for the day, I pulled into the three car garage of the townhouse I shared in downtown Seattle with my best friends Alice and Rosalie. I met them my freshman year at UDub, and they literally changed my life.

I got out of my Land Rover LR2, and put up my groceries before going down to check the mailbox. When I got back up to our kitchen, I began sorting and organizing our mail. I got excited when I saw that my most recent manuscript for the new book series I was working on was accepted and needed a relatively little amount of correction.

I sat it aside and dropped the rest of the mail when I saw a letter from Forks High School. My hands were shaking as I opened the letter to read it.

_Ms. Isabella Swan,_

_You are cordially invited to the semi-formal Forks High School Class of 1999 ten year reunion! It will be held at the Forks High Gymnasium on Saturday, April 11, 2009 at 6:30pm. You may bring one guest, and we look forward to seeing you there!_

_For more information, please call Jessica Stanley (360) 555-9832._

Forks High School. The last place I ever wanted to be again. High school was a living hell for me. At 17, I carried 180 pounds on my 5'4" frame, wore glasses, and was a general social outcast. I started gaining weight after my parents' divorce when I was seven, and didn't let up until I was about fifteen before leveling off.

The kids were mostly all jerks, including Jessica Stanley. Some called me names while others just ignored me altogether. I had no friends after about the fifth grade. I went into college a withdrawn, overweight, and insecure girl.

After meeting Alice and Rosalie, I gained the motivation to lose over sixty pounds and get contacts. They befriended me as I was then, and gave me the boost of confidence that I needed to come out of my shell. I was like their human barbie doll...they loved to dress me and give me makeovers. They didn't spur me on in a condesending way, but because they loved me and wanted the best for me.

I was unsure about them at first, with Rosalie looking like a blonde haired blue eyed supermodel and Alice being naturally petite and beautiful with short dark hair and nearly violet eyes. I couldn't understand why they would want to be friends with me.

But Rosalie had a tragic past and was very cautious about trusting anyone, and she greatly relied on Alice, who had a natural gift for seeing to the heart of people. I would forever be grateful that they sought out a friendship with me. I still had a lot of insecurity, even with Rosalie and Alice telling me that I was totally the hot friend.

I had only had one sort of serious relationship in college, and while men seemed very interested in me, I questioned their motives constantly never sure if it were some sort of joke, so I didn't respond at all.

I looked back at the paper and thought about it. I knew I would be about as comfortable as a whore in church at that reunion. I doubted that anyone there would even recognize me.

I heard Alice's key turn in the lock, and she bounced up to me to give me a big hug. She noticed the paper clutched in my sweaty hand.

"What's that?"

"It's an invitation to my ten year reunion...not gonna happen."

"What? Why? You need to go!" She snatched the paper out of my hands. "Oh, and look, you can take one person with you. We can go together...yay!"

"Hold on, Alice. Going to that reunion would be my worst nightmare. You know how it was for me in high school. No. Way."

"Bella, you have to go. You are not the same girl you were then. You are a beautiful, confident, sexy, successful author."

"No one would even know who I was, Alice. They will always remember Fat Bella."

"Bella, I'm going to shoot it to you straight because I'm your best friend. You have only really dated one guy. You still have issues that stem from your high school days, and I think this is a perfect opportunity for a redo if you will. You need this to move forward, and I'll be right there with you."

"I don't know, Alice. You might be right, but you have no idea how freaked out I am about all of this."

"Oh, maybe that hottie you had a crush on will be there...Edwin was it?"

"Edward, and don't even go there. He wasn't mean to me or anything, but he sure as flip didn't notice me."

"Oh, honey. If he's there, I'll make sure he notices you...don't worry. I wonder if he has any cute friends," She laughed.

"You're going to make me, aren't you Alice?"

"You know me so well!"

I groaned. Three weeks and counting before my nightmare came to life.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Mr. Cullen, I have a Mr. Whitlock on line two."

"Thank you, Irina. I'll take it...hold my calls."

"Yes, sir."

I picked up the phone and pushed the button to connect with my best friend since junior high, Jasper Whitlock.

"Hey, Jazz man, what's up?"

"Eddie! Not much here, working for a living. Not everyone has their own company and can sit in a cushy office all day."

I laughed. "Yeah, sure. Is there a reason you decided to interrupt my super boring day?"

"Yeah, dude...did you get the reunion invitation?"

"Not that I recall, I'll ask Carmen if she's seen it. Why?"

"Well, I thought since you never put your handsome mug and millions to use scoring chicks that you probably don't have a date. And since I'm in a temporary dry spell, maybe we should, ya know...just ride together or something."

"Jasper Whitlock, are you asking me on a date?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward, grow up, no man...you just never know. There might be some hot available chicks there, and I need a wingman."

"I think I would remember any hot girls with substance in our class, Jazz. Here's a tip...there weren't any."

"Like I said, bro...you never know. So are you in?"

"Sure, okay."

"Excellent. Pick me up at 3pm next Saturday."

"Should I bring flowers?"

"Shut up, dude."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Hey, why don't we just leave that Friday afternoon, and go stay at mom and dad's. She'll kill me if I'm in town and I don't stay."

"Sounds like a plan, my man."

I pulled my daily driver, a black Audi A8, into the garage of the house I built two years ago about a fifteen minutes drive from downtown Seattle where my company, Cullen Consulting, LLC, was located. I noted that my house-keeper Carmen was still there, so I rushed inside so I could catch her before she left for the day.

"Ah, Carmen. Good evening," I greeted her. "Have you seen a letter from Forks High School anywhere lately?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. It arrived a couple of weeks ago. I put it on your desk as usual, sir."

"Yes, certainly. Thank you, Carmen."

I walked to the desk in my office, which sadly was not often used. It wasn't very often I recieved personal letters. Carmen would sort my mail every day and forward any bills or financial material to my personal accountant, Aro Volturi. She would sort out any junk mail, and on the rare occasion I recieved a personal letter, she would place it on my office desk.

I opened the letter stating the time and place. I noted that the chairperson for the reunion was Jessica Stanley. What a vacant nitwit. I made the mistake of going on one date with her. Luckily, I didn't repeat that mistake, and dodged quite the bullet. She ended up pregnant by Mike Newton right after graduation.

There were very few decent girls in our grade. There was a plain but nice girl named Angela Weber that dated and later married Ben Cheney from our class. The only other girl that wasn't a totally classless bimbo or a noxious airhead was a pretty but very shy heavyset girl named Bella Swan. Needless to say, I wasn't very optimistic about the hot chicks Jasper was so eager to find there.

I dated a few girls in college, usually very beautiful. I can't really explain why nothing panned out for me , except to say that none of them was ever what I was really looking for.

Dating became even harder after the boom of my upstart company. I knew that just about any woman would be after the money, and not me. It was really hard for a woman to see past all of that, and so dating for me had become pretty much non-existant since then.

At Jasper's insistance, I brought out my play car, my silver Aston Martin DBS, to pick him up the day before the reunion. We made it to mom and dad's and, of course, we were accosted by my mother who hugged the breath out of me and Jasper. She force fed us, and we visited with them until it was time for bed.

We lounged around the house all Saturday playing video games and acting like teenagers again. I had to admit, I was having fun. I was, however, growing increasingly nervous about the reunion that night. I was most probably the most successful person from our class, and the attention that garnered was not really my cup of tea.

I started thinking about Jasper and I in high school. We weren't unpopular by any

means, but truth be told, we were always just a shade too geeky to be top dogs. Neither of us were jocks. I played piano and had a nearly perfect grade point average. Jasper was always creative...always painting, playing guitar, or designing something. That's how he became a graphic designer. But we were both good looking, which I supposed help earn us a few dates and cool points.

We showered and got dressed. I decided to dress in a black button down, grey slacks, and my black suede oxfords. I tried to tame my hair, but as usual, that was a lost cause. At 6:25pm, Jasper and I headed out on our way to the Forks High gym, and not unlike prom ten years ago, we would be, for all intents and purposes, each others' date.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Holy Bondmobile, guys! I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story. I'll try my best to do you proud, make you laugh, and update frequently. I just want to tell you all thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story.**

**Pics and songs from my stories can be found at my twitter / sarahscriptor**

**Inquiring sarahscriptor wants to know...what is your favorite flavor of jelly bean? **

**Love & hugs! **

**Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming. **

* * *

The week before the reunion found me subjected to various types of girly torture by Alice and Rosalie. I just looked at it as preparation for the nightmare that was spending the evening with my former classmates.

First, there were Jessica and Lauren Mallory. Where they lacked in intelligence or class, the totally made up for in cruel and catty behavior. They were masters of manipulating the other students for their kicks, and I believed they were the source of at least a few of the horrible nicknames. Pot-belly and the much more frequent, Jelly Belly, were their favorites.

Not to be outdone, Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton were less frequent in their teasing, but more overt. Tyler, seeming very sincere, asked me to a Valentine's Day dance in tenth grade, and I agreed. The day of the dance, I found a bag of red and pink jelly beans in my locker with a note that said, "As if, Jelly Belly."

When I looked up, I saw Tyler, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, and others rolling in laughter. I booked it to the nearest girls' bathroom where I silently sobbed, so that no one would hear. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

Then there was Edward. He was gorgeous and smart, and although he was never really mean or cruel like the others, he never even acknowledged my existence. I wasn't sure which was worse. He and his best friend Jasper were the subject of many teen girls' fantasies at Forks High. I knew he would never look twice at someone like me. So my unrequited feelings for Edward remained for all of high school only a very one sided crush.

Those types of memories continued to flood my mind as the reunion got nearer and nearer. I shared a few with my friends who continued to try to boost my confidence and comfort me. I supposed that was their motivation for everything they were doing to and for me this week.

Rosalie was so excited when Alice told her about the reunion, and they both started planning out the final week prior to the big event for what Alice deemed "beautification and inner goddess rejuvenation."

Alice taught dance at a local studio, and pilates three times a week at a gym downtown. That is where we met Emmett McCarty, a big muscled up guy with a baby face and a heart of gold. He became our personal trainer, and much more to Rosalie. They had been dating for about a year, and she stayed at his place every weekend.

I went in usually for two days a week with Emmett and one day a week with Alice. This week with so much to do, Alice had taken off, so I only had my workouts with Emmett. He boosted my confidence a great deal more than he could have known on Wednesday when he complimented my figure, and I weighed in at 115.

That Thursday, we went shopping for the perfect dresses and shoes. Finally, we found a dress that Alice declared perfect, saying that it made me look like the sexy goddess that I was. She then proceeded to take me to the salon to get a mani/pedi, a nearly total body waxing, and ordered the hair stylist to give me a trim and long layers.

Thursday night, Alice, Rose, and I spent the night watching movies. After "Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion" and "Never Been Kissed" played, I cocked my now perfectly manicured left eyebrow at Alice after I noticed the trend in theme. Rosalie and Alice laughed and threw popcorn at me which started a big popcorn fight and ended in a greasy floor and all of us rolling in laughter quoting lines from the movies to one other. It was just what I needed to break the tension and relax me for what I was about to face down.

We decided to go ahead and drive over on Friday and stay the night with my dad Charlie, who was the Police Chief for the town of Forks. I had lived with him from the time my mother, Renee, left us when I was seven until I started college.

A few weeks after mom left, I remember a package came in the mail with a short letter and divorce papers. She said that she wasn't happy living in our little town, and needed to move on. That was the only time I had ever seen my father cry. After that I saw her only around once a year when she would either come to Forks, or later when I would travel wherever she was living at the time.

Rose hugged us fiercely as we packed up the Land Rover and gave me a much needed pep talk before leaving for Emmett's. Alice created a playlist for our drive that included hits from the late 90's to get us in the right mind set. We sang along to Sugar Ray, Barenaked Ladies, The Verve, Cornershop, Len, Eiffel 65, and Aaliyah, among others. By the time we rolled into Forks, I was feeling like a teenager again, except this time it was fun.

He greeted us heartily when we arrived that evening, and had a pizza delivered for us shortly thereafter. He wanted to know all about what I had been doing, and he told me that I looked really good. He loved Alice, and recognized that she was a huge part of my transformation from a sad, overweight, and insecure girl into a more confident, healthy, and happier woman.

I knew he was very proud of my accomplishments as an author, talking me up to everyone in town. Of course, very few people in town had seen me since my transformation, because I didn't visit that often. Also, instead of my picture in the back of my books, I always placed a picture of the Seattle skyline to go along with my short biography. When I did visit Forks, it was a flying trip and I tried to spend all my time with dad and stayed in as much as I could.

I just didn't feel comfortable with all the comments about how much I had changed. It was like to them, someone had taken the old disgusting Bella and replaced her with this lovely new and improved Bella. The woman I had become was always in that girl from Forks. They just never could see that, and honestly, it took a long time for me to see it myself.

Alice spent the better part of that Saturday afternoon on getting me ready. She made me put on the new lacy black lingerie she bought for me claiming it would be my secret weapon of confidence. I wore a short black chiffon dress that had a leather band with a bow around my waist. Alice chose a pair of black patent Jimmy Choo pumps to go with my dress.

She took full advantage of my new layers by curling my hair in gentle waves that framed my face. My eye makeup was smoky and my lashes were thick and long, but the rest was understated. I held a black clutch and wore a black cameo on a midlength heavy chain. I had to hand it to her, it was the best I had ever looked.

Alice wore a short strapless bubble dress with a sash around the waist and a bow in front in bubble gum pink. She chose a pair of dark grey peeptoes with a band of rhinestones at the toe. Her short hair was expertly styled, and her eyeshadow and liner made her eyes appear violet.

"Bella, if we aren't the two hottest women at your reunion, I will swear off shopping forever."

"You're on," I grinned.

She grabbed her grey alligator clutch, and we headed out the door at 6:40 in order to be "fashionably late." The nerves were definitely there, but with Alice by my side and my power undies on, I felt ready to take them all on.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter...the reunion, BPOV. There will be an EPOV reunion as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Um...wow! Thank you to each and every one of you that are reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. You guys rock my world!**

**Btw, jelly beans are a candy shaped like a small bean with a harder candy shell on the outside, and a gelatin center. Jelly Belly is the biggest producer of jelly beans in the U.S. as far as I know, and they have 50 flavors. Peach and Green Apple happen to be my favorites, but that could change. I rarely have a favorite anything too long without changing it...just the way I am. **

**Without further ado...here we go. **

At 6:45pm, Alice and I sauntered to the check-in desk just inside the entrance to the gym. I was taken aback at the familiar building with the stands on each side of the gym floor, and the stage with the curtains drawn to the back. But even with the ferns in the basketball goals, the loud music, and the odd lights bouncing through the darkness, I would know the Forks High gym anywhere.

I was starting to feel a slight panic well up in my stomach before the girl behind the desk interrupted me. Jessica. A very pregnant Jessica.

"Name?" she asked dubiously not recognizing Alice or me.

"Isabella Swan, and my friend Alice Brandon."

"Oh my God! Jelly Belly?" she squealed loudly.

Alice looked at her and rolled her eyes. I looked at Alice and smiled when she raised a brow to me. Jessica handed us our "My name is..." stickers and we applied them to the front of our chests.

"Gee, Jessica. Some things or people never change. Good thing I have!"

Alice high fived me, and we made our way into the gym leaving Jessica with her puzzled smile.

"How long do you think it will take her to figure out I insulted her?" I laughed.

"Probably longer than we'll be here," Alice retorted.

Just then the first strains of "No Scrubs" rang out over the sound system and Alice squealed, dragging me to the dance floor. It was good to see that they were sticking to the late 90's theme for music here as well.

We let go and danced just like we did at home or when we went out. We were singing the lyrics to each other and playing back and forth giving it our best attitude. I was glad at this point that I had only seen Jessica so far, so I didn't know who was here to be embarrassed in front of.

We were giggling as the song ended, and I decided to shmooze a bit with the handful of people who weren't total jerks to me. No one seemed look at me with recognition. I approached a girl that I wasn't really friends with, but was a pretty cool girl.

"Hi, Angela," I said to her cheerfully.

"Bella?! Is that you?"

"Yep, hi."

"You look great!"

I thanked her, and she told me about her life as a teacher, her husband Ben (who was in our class), and showed me pictures of their adorable two kids. I told her about college, Rose and Alice, and my books, which she had actually read.

Just as I walked away from her, Alice tugged on my arm.

"Hotties, three o'clock."

I looked over to where she directed...and there he was. Edward. He was talking to a group of guys. And I could have never believed it, but he was even hotter now than he was in high school.

"Alice," I whispered. "That's him."

"The him? Which one?"

"The him with the bronzy-brown hair and Grecian profile."

"I see. And who's the super sexy blonde him to his left?"

"That is Jasper Whitlock. They were always best friends."

"Well, Ms. Bella...I believed I promised you that we would get that a certain crush's attention. Perhaps I can snag the other one while we're at it. Shall we?"

Alice led me to the DJ booth where she whispered her request to him and he winked at her.

She held my hand and gave me a pointed look. I knew it was showtime as "No Diggity" started playing. We gave our best sexy hip swing to the dead middle of the floor in sight of everyone. We started with a slow sway with our arms raised through the intro, then dipped low and swayed as Blackstreet sang out the first verse.

_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got 'em open all over town..._

We sashayed pulled out all the stops by playing with our hair while we rolled our hips. I checked over my shoulder in Edward's direction, and saw that we were indeed succeeding in our quest. He and Jasper's eyes were focused solidly on us and they appeared to be talking to one another.

I nudged Alice and gave her a look that told her that it was working, so we turned it up a notch by dancing more with each other. Alice pressed her back to me and we moved in tandem. Just near the end of the song I felt someone come up very close behind me, so I turned around.

Tyler frickin Crowley.

I turned back around to whisper in Alice's ear.

"Alice, help...that's the skeeze that put the jelly beans in my locker," I pleaded with panicked eyes.

Alice whispered an idea to me that put a huge grin on my face. _Awesome._

"You are one evil pixie, my friend...I love it."

She went back to the booth and winked back at me before I turned back to Tyler and danced a little with him.

"How did they let you in here? I would have remembered a hottie like you in our class."

"Tyler, right? I'm Bella, and yes I went to school here."

"Oh, shit! Wow, you've really changed...I mean in a good way."

"Well, you know what, Tyler," I gave him my sexiest pout. "I never got that dance with you."

"We can take care of that right now, baby."

_I wonder if she can tell I'm hard right now...hmmm._

Naughty, naughty pixie.

I start dancing with Tyler to Next's "Too Close", and he's really getting into it. Perfect.

I pretend like I'm interested in him and put my sexy moves to work, as I'm inwardly retching. I look at Alice for strength. About half way through the song, I turn around to face him.

"Tyler, I really want you...like right now."

"Wha...uh...," he stammers clearly worked up.

"Why don't you go in the stage side door, and get ready behind that curtain for me. In a few minutes, I'll sneak in the other one and find you. No one will hear us back there baby...the music is so loud. I just can't wait anymore."

"Hell, yeah."

Tyler hurries off and sneaks around to enter through the right side stage door. Alice comes over to me and I'm shivering in my disgust, but laughing with her. After a few minutes, Alice walks through the left stage door.

3.....2.....1.....

The curtain opens and a very naked Tyler is handling himself in front of the entire gym. Alice bounds back out of the door, and Tyler pulls his clothes over him as he scurries off stage.

Alice sure knew her way around a stage after dancing ballet most of her life, and putting on tons of recitals with the dance studio.

We are trying to hold in our snickers and fade out of the crowd. We go stand off to the side hidden by the throngs of people still staring at the stage. A few minutes later, Tyler storms half-clothed out of the gym. Alice and I were turned away from everyone giggling when I heard a smooth voice behind me.

"You two girls are naughty, but that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. He had it coming."

I turned around. Him. And the other him.

"Hi, Edward...Jasper." I greet them sheepishly.

"Hello, Bella," he returns. _He recognized me...my tag says Isabella._

"Oh, crap...I'm sorry. Guys, this is my best friend Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock.

They all nod their greetings, and Jasper seems to take an equal notice of Alice as she does him.

"Well," he sighs. "I should be scared to death to ask, but Bella...would you like to dance?"

"Um," I give off an embarrassing chuckle. "Yeah, okay. But I can't be held responsible if you are mortified for life."

He laughs. "Of course not. Shall we?"

As Edward leads me to the dance floor, and a slow song starts playing that I recognize as "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. My heart is racing when I notice how he's looking at me...just like I always hoped he would. But what does it mean that he didn't notice me at all back then?

I glance over and notice Alice and Jasper swaying to the song as well. I smile widely that she and I are having so much fun at an event that had starred in many of my nightmares. I try to block out all of my errant thoughts and focus on the man pulling me close to him.

We don't say much to each other, but our eyes are saying it all. His gaze is melting my already weakened pride, and his strong, firm hold on me has my body flushing heat. We're both smiling at each other, and getting steadily closer.

The song suddenly morphed into a P-Diddy tune called "Satisfy You". We just stayed out there and kept on dancing. This song allowed for a lot more body language.

He gently grabbed my hips and swayed along with me. I toss my head to the side and he buried his head into my neck. I grasped his shoulders and bent slightly backward with him. When we came back up, I could still feel his breath on my neck. He lifted one hand to stroke my hair and then place a series of light kisses on my neck.

Before I knew it, the song was over.

"Um, yeah...I need something to drink" _And a cold shower._

I grabbed Alice, and walked her over to the beverage table with me.

Before I could talk to her about my predicament, I felt a gently placed but strong hand on my shoulder. Edward.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

I nod and walk with him to a more private area.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, fine...I'm good," _Hot, bothered, confused, but good._

"Hey, I didn't mean to get too forward with you. I'm sorry if that was too much. I just...you. I like you...I really do," he stammers. _I made the Edward Cullen nervous. Holy Crap._

"Edward, I'm flattered, truly. But, you don't know me...at all."

"I know that you wrote the "Samantha Brookfield" series that my mom is so crazy about. I know you are smart, funny, and beautiful..."

"Edward," I interrupt him. "You had no clue that you and I were on the same planet in high school. You never gave me the time of day."

"Not true. I remember thinking you were pretty and smart back then. I didn't talk to you, Bella, because you seemed so closed off to everyone. You didn't want anyone to get to know you."

I rolled my eyes. "Get real, Edward. Someone like you," I waved my hand over him for emphasis, "would have **never** been attracted to me as I was then."

"You might be right, Bella. But maybe not. If you let people see you then like you do now, it's possible."

"The right person for me would have seen it then. Excuse me."

But before I could stalk off to Alice, he once again grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait.

_I HIDE myself within my flower, _

_That wearing on your breast, _

_You, unsuspecting, wear me too— _

_And angels know the rest. _

_I hide myself within my flower, _

_That, fading from your vase, _

_You, unsuspecting, feel for me _

_Almost a loneliness._"

I suck in a breath. _I recited that poem in..._

"Mrs. Stevens' English class...Junior year. You were looking right at me the whole time you recited it. I thought it should make me feel weird or uncomfortable, but...you spoke with such passion. Those lines were burned in my memory."

"ATTENTION," Jessica's high pitched voice came over the loud speaker. "I hope you all are having a good time at our 10 year reunion...gah! I can't believe it's been that long. Anyway, it is Forks High tradition to give an award to the most successful woman and man from the class. This year's recipients include the business owner of a multi-million dollar company that he built from the ground up, and a New York Times best-selling author. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, come on up!"

As we are making our way up to the front, I'm wondering if I heard her right. _Edward owns a multi-million dollar company? That he started himself?_ It occurs to me at this point that he knows way more about me than I know about him. Would I like to know more about him? _Yes, yes I think I would. Thankyouverymuch._

I grin at him and turn to the cheering crowd giving my little plaque a wave.

Edward leans over to me, "You know...I don't want to burst your bubble, but I think this applause might be less for your success as an author, and more about your skills as a prankster."

"You might be right about that, Mr. Cullen. But I think the ladies care less about Tyler's less impressive attributes, and more about the handsome unattatched millionaire."

"Well, we will have to do something about that, Ms. Swan. I can't abide brainless gold-diggers. What if a very beautiful, successful author were to agree to go out on a date with said handsome millionaire?"

"I suppose that could work, Mr. Cullen," I winked at him and smiled.

**AN: I hope the reunion didn't disappoint. The poem is by Emily Dickinson. I don't own it, or the lovely characters in this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay folks. A huge thank you plus hugs to all of you who are sticking with this story, and all of your fantabulous reviews! By the way, I have my hubby to thank for the prank idea. An evil genius he is...I'm happy to know he's in my corner. **

**Better late than never...**

**EPOV**

I looked at the young valet boy dubiously and gave him a hint of my infamous glare/sneer combination that had gained much for me in my career as a businessman.

"Not a scratch."

His eyes grew wide and he gulped before nearly croaking, "Yes, sir."

I didn't want to be a jerk about it, but the Aston Martin was my baby...my very expensive baby. And this prepubescent looking guy driving it didn't exactly inspire confidence.

I could hear the music blaring before Jazz and I even entered the gym. We walked up to a desk located just inside the entrance and saw a very pregnant Jessica looking down at the table writing names on those little stickers and singing along to Mambo No. 5. She pointed to her self and stuck her chest out while singing her name in the song.

Jasper snickered, and her eyes shot up before looking dazed.

"Edward Cullen," she breathed.

"Yes. And Jasper Whitlock."

"Of course." Her voice dropped and octave and continued its breathy quality. I caught on that she was trying to sound sexy, but the effect was quite the opposite.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, well, soon to be Fields." She flashed a 1/3 carat round cut engagement ring. She fluttered her eyelashes and licked her lips. She handed the stickers to us, and brushed my hand a little and eyed me purposefully as she did so. Seeing her pregnant and hearing her talk about her fiancee' while flirting with me would go down in the history of Edward as the most unsexy thing I had ever seen.

"Well, congratulations to you and your fiance," I stated shortly as I walked away from the table. Jasper let his laugh go fully now.

"Aw, man...just shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, dude that was a riot...maybe it's the pregnancy hormones."

I looked around the gym, and memories of high school invaded my mind. Some were pretty good, but most I was surprised to find myself pretty ambivalent about. The things that mattered to me in high school were no longer my priorities. I had seen my vision of owning a successful business through, and had attained just about everything I had set out to achieve even earlier than I expected. I had traveled extensively and made my way in the world.

All of this, and yet I still felt so empty. Funny thing is, I knew what I was missing, and it wasn't something that my charm, tenacity, drive, or money could get for me. I needed the right woman for me whom I could love and grow a family with. I needed the girl who would love me and stand by me all of my life.

I had been a lot of places, and met a lot of people. But never in any one of them did I find her. I was beginning to think that perhaps she didn't exist at all. I knew one thing, though...I would never settle for anything less. I grew up witnessing my parents together, and they had it. They fell in love nearly instantly, and loved each other now even more than when they were married. I figured at this rate there was a high likelihood that I would remain a bachelor for the rest of my life.

Jasper and I made our way to the side of the gym talking and laughing about our memories from back in the day.

"Oh, dude. Remember that time we spiked the coffee in the teacher's lounge with Miralax powder?"

I laughed, "Yeah, it wasn't too hard to figure out that Mr. Gordon was a caffiene addict. And we were studying the digestive system that week! That was the best day of Biology by far. I think we got the idea from 'Dumb and Dumber'."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that was my favorite movie back in the day. I wanted a shaggy dogmobile so bad."

"Is that a hint, Jazz?"

"What's the fun in having a rich best friend if I can't cash in every once in a while?"

We laughed as we made our way over to a group of guys we used to hang out with. On our way over, we were passed by a group of four girls that were part of the snotty airhead clique. There was Lauren who along with Jessica was the worst of them. Makenna, Chelsea, and Heidi always just followed their lead.

"Hi, Edward," they giggled. _Gold-digging brainless wonders. _

I turned to Jasper. "And where exactly are these gorgeous classy ladies you claimed would be worth my time?"

"Patience, my homie. Things will look up for us. I have a feeling."

"Aww, are we gonna talk about our feewies?" I teased as I grabbed pinched his cheek a little too hard.

"Ow, that hurt, Edward. Just...whatever man." He lightly punched my shoulder and I laughed.

We walked over to the group of guys. Jazz and I were pretty good friends with Peter, Randall, and Eric. The rest of the group were jocks, but pretty nice guys. There was Marcus, Alec, and Garrett, and they were all showing pictures of their kids around. I tried to reign in the emptiness I felt as they gushed about t-ball, and passed me a picture of Alec's little girl who was about four in a tutu. Their huge smiles and little winks at their wives made my heart ache.

"So Edward, you've done pretty well for yourself I hear," Garrett mused.

"Yeah, I guess. But trust me, you guys are the rich ones."

They smiled and patted my shoulder in thanks. I'm sure they thought I was just trying to make them feel better about their blue collar jobs while talking to a guy who raked in over eight million a year. But I really meant it.

Just then, Jasper elbowed me hard.

"What the..."

He gaped and pointed toward the center of the dance floor, and that's when I saw what the fuss was. There were two girls dancing to "No Diggity", and one of them was the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was dipping and swaying her hips provocatively. She looked really familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't remember any girl from our class anywhere near her caliber.

"Oh, dude...what did I tell you! The little one is mine," he nearly squealed his excitement.

I nodded dumbly.

"I don't recognize the shorter girl, but the other one looks familiar."

"Yeah, I can't place her though," he said as he turned his gaze back to the other girl.

Suddenly, her head turned toward me and her brown eyes flashed at me from underneath her lashes. Then it struck me who she was...I had a flashback from my Junior English class when those same eyes burned the poem she was reciting into my brain.

"Bella," I nearly whispered.

"Bella?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, that's Bella Swan."

"No, way dude! When did she get hot?"

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just continued watching her dance. I was trying to think of a way to approach her when I saw Tyler Crowley strut off in her direction. He came up trying to grind up behind her. Tyler was one of the biggest jackasses in the school, and one of the people who was very cruel to Bella.

So imagine my surprise when she starts dancing back with him. The song changed, and she was really getting into it.

"What is she doing?!" I yell/whispered to Jasper. "Tyler was a complete ass to her in high school. I can't believe she would give him the time of day!" I couldn't understand the intensity of my feelings. I pondered on why I was getting crazy jealous as they danced and ground on each other. I was getting ready to walk outside to escape this hell when Jasper started laughing.

"What is remotely funny about this?" I glared at him. Leave it to my best friend to find humor in the fact that I finally found a woman that I was not only supremely attracted to, but that I knew from experience had substance and wit.

"She's playing him. Everytime she turns around, she looks like she's going to vomit. Then there's sexy little bit over there giving her signals. This should be good."

I looked again, and saw that he was right. She turned back around to face Tyler and put her hand on his chest as she spoke to him intently. He then turned and booked it to the stage door. Bella and her friend giggled to each other and talked for a few minutes before the friend entered the other stage door.

Our eyes were glued to the stage, not believing what we were seeing. Suddenly, the stage curtains flew open as Tyler was exposed completely naked and fondling himself in front of the entire gym. Jasper and I were in tears laughing, and I barely saw Bella's friend fly out of the opposite stage door through the blur. I could hear the sweet tones of Bella's mirth even over everyone else's snickers and chuckles.

Bella and her friend looked like they were trying to fade into the background, hiding behind a group of people to the side. Tyler stormed out of the gym half dressed, and Jazz and I laughed even harder.

We made our way over to where they were facing away from the crowd.

"You two girls are naughty, but that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. He had it coming."

She turned around to face us. "Hi, Edward...Jasper." she looked sort of shy, just like I remembered.

She introduced her friend, Alice, to us. I glanced at her name tag, and was struck by another epiphany. It said "Isabella Swan", which confused me for a moment because she only ever went by Bella. While it rang a distant bell a few times from high school, I knew that name specifically from somewhere else. Then, it dawned on me. That was the name of my mother Esme's favorite author. Would this woman ever cease to amaze me?

I asked her to dance, while still teasing her about the prank they pulled on Tyler, and returned it with her own humor. _Perfection._

I pulled her to the dance floor, and luckily it was a slow song. She beamed as she looked over at Alice and Jazz, and her smile made my knees weak. Her eyes flickered and glowed as she returned my gaze. She was stunning...and I couldn't believe how it felt to have her in my arms. _ Not close enough._ I pulled her even closer, and her beautiful scent surrounded me. It was like vanilla, freesia, and honeysuckle, and it was by far the most exquisite scent that I had ever encountered.

The slow song ended, and a classic P-Diddy song came on. She made no move to leave, and I sure wasn't going anywhere. I was pretty sure at that moment, I would never leave her side unless she ordered me away. The lyrics were resounding with me as we moved seductively against each other.

_**All I want is somebody who's gonna love me for me,**_

_**Somebody I can love for them.**_

_**All this money don't mean shit,**_

_**If you ain't got nobody to share it with.**_

_**Love rules the world, you feel me?**_

It was never awkward...seeming as natural as breathing. I had never been attracted to any woman the way I was to her. I was mesmerized by the movement of her hips, and fascinated by the lines of her perfect neck. As if reading my mind she tossed her head to the side, and I automatically buried my face into her neck. I found the intoxicating scent even more potent there, and her flawless skin even more delicate.

She grabbed onto my shoulders and leaned back, and the sight of her hair falling all around her bearing that succulent neck took my breath away. It seemed an involuntary reaction when I began kissing up and down her neck.

The song ended too soon, and she seemed uncomfortable as she excused herself and took off to the refreshment table with her friend. _Way to go, Cullen...you scared your dream girl away. _That she was...everything I had been looking for. When she was in my arms she didn't just fill the hole of emptiness in my heart. She made it completely disappear...like there wasn't even one to begin with.

So, of course I went immediately to her and pulled her to a quiet area to talk with her. I was willing to pull out every weapon in my arsenal to prove myself to her.

I apologized for being to forward with her, and lamely expressed my interest in her. She stunned me by stating that although she was flattered, her concern was that I didn't know her at all. Also, she perceived that I totally ignored her in high school.

_She has a point, I guess. _She also expressed to me that if she were heavy like she was in high school, that I wouldn't give her the time of day. I truthfully wouldn't have been as attracted to her, sure. But I recalled thinking of her in high school as one of the very few girls of any substance and intelligence in high school. Who knows how I might have reguarded her if she had been the confident and accomplished woman before me.

She made the final statement that anyone worthy of her would have seen that side of her then. She was right, of course. Did I ever see it then? It had to have been there, the basic elements of the amazing woman before me. As she began to turn away from me, it dawned on me that I had.

I once again put my hand on her shoulder and entreated her to wait. Without thinking I recited the poem that she had seared into my mind with her passionate gaze all those years ago. I prayed it would work.

She gasped, and looked as if she was in awe.

I shared the memory from that English class with her, and how it had made me feel. I hoped that I had shown her enough that I had really seen her then.

We were called up to the front to accept our awards for "most successful". The crowd cheered as Bella coyly waved her plaque. I teased her again about the Tyler incident, and she again gave it right back to me. Plus, she gave me a perfect opening to ask her out, which she agreed to. Nothing could have wiped the goofy grin off my face.

We talked with Jasper and Alice, who looked like they had made their own love connection. I had never seen Jazz so enamored. We all exchanged numbers, and the girls informed me they weren't going back to Seattle until Monday. I really didn't think I could wait very long to see her again, so I asked her if they would like to do something on Sunday. They agreed, and hugged us both again before they left.

"Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" was playing as we watched them walk away. _I certainly had the time of my life tonight. _

Jasper gloated, "I told you so, man!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks again to all of you faithful readers, reviewers, and favoriters! You guys make this story super awesome. **

**Sorry for the longer periods between updates, but as noted in Love -0, I will be working on a songwriting job for a while, and since that actually pays, it gets priority. I hope to update every 2 weeks, but no less frequently than once a month. That way, if I surprise you and get it up sooner, you'll be happy with me :).**

**Interesting note, I'm basing several elements of this chapter on my first date with my husband of ten years. It worked for me, so it should work for Bella ;). **

**Ladies and gentlepeople...the first date. **

**EPOV**

I looked at the clock again...4:45am. Sleep had evaded me all night, and ideas for my day with Bella swirled around my mind instead of dreams. I was buzzing with excitement that I hadn't felt for anything for as long as I could remember. A plan had been finalized in my mind at around 3:15 this morning, and the only question that remained for me was, "how early is too early?".

I decided to go ahead and shower and shave, with thoughts of my time at the reunion on constant replay in my brain. I went through my suitcase looking for something to wear. I sure hadn't planned on a hot date. I reluctantly decided on the dark wash jeans and brown long-sleeved henley I had packed, cursing myself for not being better prepared.

I made my way downstairs and made coffee drinking two cups, watching the clock the entire time and glaring at its droll monotonous second hand.

Tick...tick...tick...tick...tick...

Finally at 6:15am I penned a note to my mother who had yet to wake up for the day.

_Mom, _

_ I will be gone for the day. Please take care of Jasper, but hopefully he won't be too much trouble...he usually doesn't wake until nearly lunch on his days off. Oh, and you can expect two extra guests for dinner this evening. You must promise that you will not attack my guests with squealing of any sort, over-excited jumping of any kind, or any manner of squishing...please. I love you. _

_Your fantastic son, _

_E._

I went to the laundry room and got our small cooler, and got an ice pack from the freezer. Finally, I grabbed my keys and headed to Bella's. Hopefully, she was a morning person.

I knocked on the door, and was greeted by Chief Swan who looked at me curiously.

"Hello, sir. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to see Bella...she and I have plans for today."

"Is that right?" He looked amused. "Are you Dr. Cullen's son?"

"Yes, sir...Carlisle and Esme are my parents."

"Alright, then...I'll go up and get her."

He walked upstairs, and knocked on her door...for several minutes before I heard a door open and low murmuring. After a couple of minutes, Chiesf Swan came back down.

"She'll be down in a minute. You tell your parents I said hello, and you guys be careful. Nice to meet you, Edward." He shook my hand.

"Yes, sir. You too, sir."

I took a seat on the sofa trying to calm my nerves hoping like crazy that she wasn't pissed about me being so early. Well, at least she wouldn't doubt my eagerness. What would I do if she told me to come back later...or not at all?

Then I heard her say my name and I stood up and whipped around to greet her. She looked like she was still half asleep, but she was the cutest thing I had ever seen with her rumpled appearance, sleepy eyes, and glasses. I wasn't thinking cute exactly when I took in her pajamas. I was too busy soaking in the gorgeous view of her flawless figure and soft curves. All of the sudden I had a hankering for a sleepover...at my place. I wanted to wake up to her like that every morning.

I apologized for the early hour and shared the plans I had for the day. I couldn't peel my eyes off of her as she backed up the stairs. While she was getting ready, I was taking in all the pictures of her around Chief Swan's living room. She was very pretty, I noted, even in high school...but she looked sad in the pictures, especially in her eyes. They seemed to lack the life and shine they now exuded.

When I heard steps on the staircase, I turned and gasped. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Bella, you are beautiful," I rasped as I took her hand to kiss it.

"Thanks, you ready?"

"Absolutely," I grinned.

**BPOV**

_Edward and I were dancing. I was looking into his gorgeous green eyes, and the way he was looking at me like I was the only woman in the world, or the answer to his every prayer was making my knees shake. He placed his hands on either side of my face and he leaned in..._

_Bang, bang, bang..._

_I was highly annoyed at whatever the loud banging noise was, because he was right there, nearly touching my lips..._

_Bang, bang, bang..._

"Bells, wake up."

"Uhhhgrrrr." I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Bella, there's an Edward Cullen downstairs...he says you're expecting him today."

I jumped up at Edward's name and saw my dad in his uniform...he hadn't even left for work yet. I glanced over a lightly snoring Alice at the clock. 6:35am. I looked at dad confused.

"Do you want me to tell the young man to stop by later?"

"No, I'll be down in just a minute."

"K, honey. I'm off to work." He hugged me and kissed my head before I heard his heavy steps headed downstairs.

I was still half asleep, so I stretched and yawned before throwing on my glasses, and half stumbling downstairs to see why Edward was here at this ungodly hour. I saw him sitting anxiously on the couch, his leg bouncing.

"Edward?" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, Bella." He took in my appearance and the surely confused and half asleep look on my face before continuing, "I know it's early, but I thought we'd go up to the diner and have breakfast before we headed out today." His cheeks flushed a little and he grinned shyly.

"What about Alice?" I yawned.

"Well, I thought we'd get pick her up this afternoon and take her with us to my parents' house...that way she can see Jasper, and have dinner with us. Is that alright?"

"That should be fine. That girl will probably sleep most of the day anyway...she kept me up until nearly 4am yacking about your boy Jasper," I chuckled. "Just let me go get ready, make yourself at home."

"Okay," he grinned at me, never taking his eyes off of me as I backed up the staircase.

As soon as I got to the top, I ran into the bathroom. I shrieked as I took in my appearance in the mirror. Luckily, I took a quick shower as soon as we got home from the reunion, but had gone to bed with half-damp hair. The apparent result was a matted, tangled haystack hairdo, creased lines on my face from the sheets, red eyes behind my glasses from lack of sleep, and dragon breath. Oh, yeah. He's probably taking his hot gorgeous self directly home. _ Do not pass go, do not collect a million dollars. _

The only thing I had going for me giving me any hope of him sticking around was the cute pajama set Alice made me buy on one of our Victora's Secret runs. It was a set with a knit pink and white striped cami with short boxers that were almost boyshorts.

I took a few minutes to thoroughly brush my teeth and put in the visine red eye drops before getting my hair under control. After a little coaxing, it was shiny, smooth, and straight again. I put in my contacts before slapping on a little bit of make-up and dashing across the hall to get dressed. Crap.

I certainly didn't pack for going on a date, but I had to thank Alice and Rose for never letting me leave the house in anything they didn't approve. They also had hand picked nearly my whole wardrobe. I put on my favorite nice jeans, a pretty purple top that was feminine and Alice-approved. I slipped on my brown flats and rushed downstairs.

We headed outside and I nearly passed out when I saw his car. He opened the door for me, and after I was settled, he rushed around and got in the driver's side.

"This is a um, nice car," I stupidly commented.

"Thanks," he replied giving me a shy smile.

"Hey, Edward...where are we going to put Alice?"

"I didn't think about that." He looked really anxious about the fact.

"Hey, why don't we take my car over to your parents, and you can get your car when we get home."

"That's fine, if you don't mind," he said with a crooked grin.

We got to the diner, and we both got coffee. I had a short stack of pancakes, and he had eggs and bacon. We talked and laughed in comfortable conversation the whole time. He told me stories about his mom and dad, and Jasper. I talked to him about Alice and Rose.

He ordered a few sandwiches and got drinks and chips before we left. He put them in a small ice chest in the back of his car. While we were driving, he plugged in his ipod and turned the volume to a nice background level.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise, you'll see," he grinned.

We headed out of town, and I started noticing a theme to his playlist..."I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen, "All I Need" by Radiohead, and "Tupelo Honey" by Van Morrison, for instance. I wondered if that's what he thought about me. He asked me about my writing, and I asked him about his company. I made sure to send Alice a text about our plans later.

Soon, we pulled up to a secluded area in the Olympic National Park in a parking area near a trailhead. We got out and he carried the little cooler and a folded quilt in one arm and held my hand with his free one.

We followed the trail for about ten minutes and took a right at a fork before walking another fifteen minutes or so. I so enjoyed holding his hand and just being with him walking with all this beauty around. There was a tiny piece of trail off of that one, and we followed it just a little piece before it opened into a beautiful meadow covered in wildflowers.

"I found this place once when dad took us hiking up here. I came back several times over the years, but I haven't been in quite a while."

"Edward," I gasped, "it's so beautiful! It doesn't even seem real."

He smiled seeming pleased with my admiration of the place as he spread out the quilt for us.

"It's not as beautiful as you, though."

I blushed and smiled at him in return, as we moved to lie on the quilt beside each other. We played a sort of twenty questions about our favorite music, writers, flowers, food, color, etc. We talked about college, he had gone to in Business while I was there for English, and we learned that we knew a few people in common, but somehow didn't come across each other.

"I wish I had met you again there," he mused.

"Yeah, but honestly, it took me nearly all of college to develop into the Bella you see now. I had a lot of insecurity and issues to deal with."

"I have issues too, you know. I thought if I created this company and it was successful, that would make me happy. I though if I traveled the world, saw everything it had to offer, took up challenges and conquered them...that would make me whole. I thought a fortune with security would make me fulfilled. It took me this long to realize that I have no one to share it with...my life is an empty shell. It's a beautiful shell, perhaps, but empty nontheless. I dated really nice girls in college, you know...but none of them, not one stirred my heart. Then, after my company boomed, most women just wanted the shell...the trappings if you will. And I see you one night, and already you have stirred up feelings in me that I thought I would never feel."

I gaped at him, simply stunned and awed by his candid declaration. He turned on his side to face me, and I did the same as he moved his hand up to touch my cheek.

"I think you're right, though," he continued, "I think the timing had to be right for this."

We laid there silently for a while as he stroked my face and neck and we looked into each other's eyes. I was still too stunned to talk. I couldn't believe he had developed such strong feelings for me so soon...like less than twenty-four hours. The really crazy thing was I felt the same way. The insecure girl in me was wondering what the catch was, or when the punchline was coming.

"Bella, please say something...I haven't scared you off, have I?" he questioned hesitantly.

"No, Edward...it's just a lot to take in, you know? This only really started less than a day ago. I mean, part of me is waiting for you to disappear, or Ashton Kutcher to show up. But as crazy as it sounds, I feel something for you too. I thought I was happy on my own...fulfilled, you know? I lived romance out through my characters, when I needed to. Alice and Rose tried to tell me that I was hiding from love...afraid of it even. I kept telling them that was absurd, but though I wouldn't dare admit it then, I knew they were right...and it hurt."

He leaned closer to me and our lips met. He was gentle, but passionate and stroked my face, neck, and hair as we kissed. I returned his kisses happily, trying not to let any insecurities creep into our moment. I placed my hand to grip his shoulder and deepened the kiss brushing my tongue along his bottom lip. He eagerly responded and drew even closer to me, caressing my tongue with his own.

He moved on to give attention to my neck, which he really seemed to be fond of. I pulled him back to my mouth, and we started the cycle all over again. After a while, we gradually slowed, but it was so sweet and loving that it filled me with joy and I could feel him smiling now and then through our kiss.

He eventually pulled away when he heard my stomach growl.

"That would be my cue," he laughed.

He pulled me up to sitting, and gave me one of the sandwiches, drinks, and bag of chips from the cooler, before taking some for himself. We ate in a comfortable silence, and he held my hand most of the time.

After we ate, we continued talking.

"Bella, when we get back to Seattle...I...I don't want this to end. I want to see you."

"I want that too, Edward."

"Do you promise?" he grinned.

"Well..."

He pouted and I laughed.

"Yes, Edward." I rolled my eyes and feigned irritation.

"Does that mean that you're mine?"

"Your...?"

"Well, I don't want to be with anyone but you, and I want to be the only one you are with." He looked at me intently.

"Edward Cullen," I asked coyly, " are you asking me to be your _girlfriend_?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned,"Geez...this feels like seventh grade all over again."

Then his green eyes blazed with intensity as he looked right into my eyes and closed in on me until he was just inches from my face.

"Yes, Bella Swan...I want you to be my girlfriend, as inadequate as that word sounds."

Then he kissed me again, with more intensity, passion, and force than before. We stayed like that...kissing and touching for the remaining few hours before we had to head back to get Alice and go to dinner at the Cullens'. It was just right for us right now...and I loved that he was being a gentleman. _Eat your heart out Mr. Darcy*, you have nothing on Edward Cullen. _

Edward resumed his playlist as we drove and talked. Knowing now how he felt about me, the romantic songs took on a new light. He even started singing them to me after a certain point. I just smiled and sang them right back to him.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding. _

_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. _

_I said maybe, you gonna be the one that saves me_

_And afterall, you're my wonderwall._

"I like your playlist," I teased.

"I'm very happy about that...I named it 'Bella'." He seemed almost embarrassed, but seemed at ease when I blushed and smiled.

"Although," he continued, "I think I have a lot more to add to it after today." He gave me his deadly crooked smile.

_Alert! Alert! Tachycardia ahead! _

We pulled in to dad's driveway, and Edward parked to the side so we could leave in my car.

"Allie Cat, we're home! You ready? I called.

"Bella, you owe me big time...I intercepted Rose for you, but you're on your own when we get home. Hi, Edward!" She hugged him and we all piled in my Landrover.

As we pulled up to the Cullens', I noticed Jasper already outside waiting for us. As soon as I stopped, he stepped right up to the rear door where Alice was seated and helped her out before kissing her hand. They were flirting and talking soon enough. Edward and I shared a knowing glance, but he held me back from going inside. I looked up at him curiously and he again looked slightly embarrassed.

"I wasn't kidding when I said my mom is a huge fan of yours. I didn't tell her who I was bringing home, but I did ask her to tone it down. Prepare yourself," he chuckled.

"Edward, it's fine...don't worry. Okay? I'm sure I'll love her."

He smiled, and we all entered his house. I guess I was so distracted outside, I didn't really note how large their home was. It certainly stuck out in Forks, but it was tasteful and homey. I was still a little nervous about meeting Edward's parents, hoping that they would like me.

"Mom?" Edward called.

"In the kitchen, honey. Come on in!" she responded excitedly.

We walked in the kitchen, and I spotted a petite woman with wavy caramel colored hair stirring a pot and wiping her hands on her apron that I deduced was his mother. She spun around to greet us, and took Edward in a huge hug before hugging me as well.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan." His mother looked like she was thrilled, but confused...like she was working out a difficult problem.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home." I beamed. "This is my best friend, Alice Brandon," I motioned behind me.

"Please call me Esme dear," she stated as she patted me on the shoulder and hugged Alice, still looking faintly confused, before a light of dawning awareness graced her features.

"Oh. my. word!" She squealed.

"Mom..." Edward warned pulling me a little closer to his side.

"Isabella Swan, I...I can't believe it! You are so beautiful...I've never seen a photo of you before. I am a huge fan!" She gushed.

"What is all this ruckus?" came a deep warm voice behind us. I turned slightly to see a very handsome middle aged man with blonde hair. I noticed several of Edward's features in his jaw, mouth, and nose. _That has to be his dad...good genes, I tell ya. _

"Carlisle...our Edward has brought Isabella Swan to our house for dinner. She wrote those Samantha Brookfield books I love, oh and the Volturi mystery series, and..."

Carlisle chuckled, "Alright, alright, dear...calm yourself." He turned to Edward and me and took proper notice of Edward's arm around me. He grinned before shaking Edward's hand and giving me a warm hug.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella? This is my dad, Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," I greeted him, happy to have remembered dad talking about Forks General's amazing cardiologist.

"Please, Bella...call me Carlisle. You must be Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes, sir," I replied with a smile.

I introduced Alice again, and Carlisle suggested we reconvene in the family room when Esme nearly burned her risotto due to overexcitement. Alice and Jasper looked very cozy on the loveseat, never taking their eyes off of each other. Once I felt slightly awkward when Carlisle cleared his throat as he walked in the room catching Edward and I in a pretty serious liplock. Carlisle just grinned and shook his head.

We all eventually made it to the dinner table, and after Carlisle said grace, we all dug in. Esme was a very good cook...the food was just delicious.

"So, Bella...you're also living in Seattle, is that right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I live with Alice and our friend Rosalie Hale. We all met in college."

"Bella published her first book our Junior year. Rose and I had to make her send it to a friend of my mom's who worked for a publishing house in New York."

"Well, I for one love you and your friend for that. Which one was your first?" Esme questioned.

"Oh, that was 'Broken Oracle' the first book of the Volturi series."

"I love that one!" Esme chimed. "The part where Aro makes Didyme choose between the life of her husband Marcus and her daughter Renata, then she finds a way to sacrifice herself. It just...oh. It was so good, I cried for days."

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled. I did like it when other people got enjoyment from the stories in my head and the characters I felt like I knew.

"I think I have some reading to catch up on," Edward mused.

"Are you working on anything at present?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually, yes. The same day I got the letter for this reunion," I winked at Edward, " the manuscript for the first book in my new series was accepted and green-lighted."

"Well, that is wonderful news, Bella." Carlisle smiled at me and patted my back.

It was getting late, so I hugged Carlisle and Esme goodbye before thanking them for dinner. They were really wonderful people.

Jasper walked with Alice outside and Edward took my hand as we walked to my car. We got in as Alice and Jasper kissed goodbye. We drove back to my dad's house in comfortable silence. I was dog tired after staying up so late the night before and Edward waking me up so early...but it was so worth it. It had been the best day I could remember having...ever.

Alice went on inside and left me outside with Edward. He wasted no time coming right up to me and grabbing me up into a hug that wrapped me in warmth and extreme comfort before starting a kiss that left me breathless and weak-kneed.

We programmed our numbers into each other's phones, and made plans right there for dinner on Friday night.

"Bella, I just want you to know that spending today with you has made me the happiest I can ever remember being. I don't know how I'll get through the rest of the week without being with you. I'll probably call you. A lot."

I laughed as he grinned.

"Thank you for today, Edward. I'm certain that it was the best day I've ever had. And I don't mind at all if you call me. A lot."

He kissed me one more time and waved to me before getting in his car and heading home. I suddenly felt like I was missing something important...like an arm or a foot, only it was in my heart. I missed him so much already.

I kissed dad goodnight, then went upstairs and chatted for an hour with Alice about Jasper and my date with Edward. Apparently, we both had an amazing day. Just as I was getting in bed to turn out the light, my phone beeped with a text. I saw that it was from Edward.

**Good night, my beautiful Bella. **

I hit reply before turning out the light and drifting off to very sweet dreams.

**Good night, my Edward. Have sweet dreams. I know I will ;).**

**AN: *Mr. Darcy is the herione's love interest in Jane Austen's "Pride and Predjudice".**

**Yeah, so I met my husband twelve years ago at a gas station, where he bought me a Dr. Pepper. Anyhoo, he hugged me and asked me on the spot to go out with him the next day. I think it was the awesome hug that made me say yes...seriously, the best hugger. Ever. He showed up at my house very early the next morning, and I was still in my PJ's (which were no where as cute as Bella's), but the dragonbreath and haystack hair was a go. Also, I hate mornings. Good thing he was all cleaned up and looking good, and happens to still be the sweetest man I know. We also knew loads of people in common, but had never met. There are parts of the meadow scene that were inspired by our first date, but it involved a river, and not a meadow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I've had technical difficulties, and have been busier than a one legged man in a butt-kicking contest. Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. The link to the "Bella" playlist for this story (as well as lists for my other stories can be found on my profile page. **

**BPOV**

We arrived back at the apartment in the early afternoon that Monday. It had been less than 24 hours since I saw Edward, and I already missed him so much it seemed he was in every on of my thoughts. Alice and I talked all the way home about our amazing weekend, and I thanked her for forcing me to go. I had to admit that she was right about it all...I could have never dreamed this outcome a week ago.

Now, I was the girlfriend of the gorgeous, romantic millionaire that I crushed on for all these years. Now, it was so much more than a crush...he was everything I could have hoped for in a man. I believe to my soul that I would have loved the man he is even if he didn't have such appealing packaging. And, so, I had to believe him when he told me the same.

Alice and i grabbed our bags up and headed up to the apartment door. But before I could get my keys out, the door swung open to showcase an irritated Rosalie with a slight smirk tapping her peep toe heel impatiently. She grabbed a few bags from us before the grilling started.

"Get your sweet fanny in here Swan and tell me everything you neglected to call and tell me about this weekend."

She led us to the couches, and we just dropped our bags knowing that Rose wouldn't wait another second to be in the loop about this weekend.

"Bella's got a boyfriend," Alice teased in a sing-song voice.

"So does Aa-lice," I mocked.

"So, wait...back the bus up. Both of you? At the same time? What the hell, girls? Did you forget about your best friend who might want to know these things? I want to know everything. You," she pointed at me, "first."

"H-his name is Edward, he was in my class, he's funny, sweet, gorgeous and romantic, oh, and he's a millionaire." I replied a little intimidated by bossy Rose.

She raised her eyebrows and sat in stunned silence before responding.

"So this is the guy you crushed on...that didn't know you existed?"

"He said he thought I was pretty, but that I was so closed off that I didn't let anyone get to know me. Now, I know he was right. He also recited a Dickinson poem I recited in English right to him, saying it was burned in his memory and he had never forgotten the passion in my eyes. Back then, literature and poetry were the only things that brought me out of my shell at all."

"We know," they said at the same time before laughing.

"Anyway, we danced together twice..."

"It was hot," Alice added.

"How would you know? As I recall, you were a little...distracted."

"I notice everything, Bella-boo."

"Anyway, so he asked me out when he found out that we weren't coming home until today. He showed up really early Sunday morning..."

"6:30 am," Alice chimed in.

"He took me to breakfast at the diner, and we had a very romantic picnic in a secluded meadow."

"They kissed all day, and he totally loves her!"

"He didn't say that, Alice." I was getting irritated with her.

"Oh, but he does. You'll see."

"Then we came back and got Alice before going to his parents' house."

"His mom is totally her biggest fan ever!" Alice sang.

"And we're going out on Friday night. Alice's turn."

"Wow," Rosalie said simply.

"Yeah, I know." Alice beamed.

"Now you pip squeak. Talk." Rosalie demanded with a hint of humor.

"Okay, his name is Jasper. He's Edward's best friend since high school. He's 6'1" and he's slim, but muscular. He's got wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and he's so hot. He's a graphic designer, and very artistic. He draws and paints, and plays guitar. We have so much in common..."

"He's the male version of Alice," I snarked making fun of the way she cut in on my story.

"He's such a gentleman, too. We've made out a few times, but he says he wants to do it right because I'm 'it' for him," she said with air quotes.

"That settles it...you are inviting them both to dinner here on Sunday evening so Em and I can gut check these love sick fools of yours."

"Edward is Charlie approved, Rose. No gut check required." I sighed at her over protectiveness.

"Gut checking boyfriends is in my best friend contract. Section 2 Clause A."

"Whatever, Rose...be nice. He's important, okay?" I begged.

"I bet all those witches who were mean to you were jealous that you landed Edward," Rose grinned.

"Oh, yeah. You should have seen our girl, Rose...I was so proud. We were by far the hottest girls there."

"And the only ones with more than two brain cells to rub together as well, I'd imagine." We all laughed.

On Tuesday morning, I met up for my pilates class with Alice before running a few errands. After lunch, I decided to get hardbound copies of all of my books to date, sign them all, and send them as a gift to Esme. I was at the post office overnighting them when my phone chimed with a text message.

**How is my beautiful girlfriend? ~E**

**Alive and well. How is your day going? ~ B**

**I'm a little distracted. There's this smart, sexy brunette I can't stop thinking about. ~E**

**Oh, really? Do I need to find her and teach her a lesson? ~B**

**No, sweetheart, but if you do find her tell her that I miss her like crazy. ~E**

**I miss you too. ~B**

**What are you up to? ~E**

**At post office, then headed home. ~B**

**Good to know ;). ~E**

**You're weird. But I still want to kiss you, even if you are a stalker boyfriend. ;) ~B**

**Don't tempt me...I'll be cutting out by 2pm meeting with Japan to get that kiss. ~E**

**Friday. ~B**

**Grrrr. Not soon enough. ~E**

When I got home, I started cleaning up in the kitchen. I had just wiped down the counter tops when I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped my hands off and opened the door to reveal a man with a large bouquet of mixed flowers in a cut crystal vase and a wrapped gift.

"Thank you," I told him as I shut the door and took them into the living room to look at them.

The bouquet consisted of many different types of flowers, a lot of them not ones you see in common arrangements. I looked at the little card and read the note in a beautiful handwritten script.

_"My lovely Isabella,_

_Words cannot express how I feel for you, so I thought I would try flowers. Open the gift...it will explain what I mean. Being uncharacteristically patient until Friday. I will call you tonight before bed. _

_Completely yours, _

_Edward. _

I opened the gift to find a book. The title read "The Victorian Language of Flowers". I opened it to find another plain note card with a list of flowers, that I noted were the ones in the arrangement. I opened the book look up the first one. The book had drawings of each flower and listed the meaning as well as different colors' meanings.

_Ranunculus:__ I am dazzled by your charms._

_Blue violets:__ Watchfulness, faithfulness, love._

_Yellow iris:__ Passion._

_Purple Lilac:__ First emotions of love._

_Dwarf sunflower:__ Adoration._

_Red tulip:__ Declaration of love._

_Lavender rose:__ Enchantment, majesty, love at first sight._

_Bachelor's button:__ Anticipation. _

I was in shock, and my heart was beating out of my chest. That was the sweetest, most romantic thing I had ever seen. I could never even imagine or write anything with that level of overwhelming yet subtle passion. If I wasn't mistaken, he was telling me that he was falling in love with me. I had to admit that even though it seemed crazy, I was right there with him. Things like this just sealed the deal.

Alice and Rose were giggling like school girls about the gift when they got home.

"That boy has it bad for you, Bella." Rose noted.

"That's one thing about Edward. He doesn't do anything half-way." I responded.

"Well, let's hope that tendency translates into the bedroom," Rosalie quipped.

"Rose!" I whined. She just laughed.

After my bubble bath, I put on my favorite pajamas and started re-reading some Chaucer waiting for Edward to call. Fifteen minutes later, "Wonderwall" alerted me that he was finally calling.

"Hello, handsome."

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your day?" His warm velvet voice both excited and calmed me.

"Well, it was pretty mundane and uneventful until I recieved a terribly romantic gift from my boyfriend. Thank you, baby."

"Ah, Bella. You don't know how much I love you calling me that. You're very welcome, sweetheart."

"I also wanted to tell you, ditto...to all of it."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You know as much as I loved it, you don't have to buy me things to win my heart...you already have it."

"If that's true, then I can't ask for anything more in the world, and I'm the happiest man alive. But, Bella? I'm not finished yet, sweetheart...not even close. I'll never be done showing you how much I care about you, and how thankful I am that you care for me too. I'm a blessed man, so don't begrudge me the right to spoil the woman who has my heart, and deserves all of it and so much more. Alright?"

"Oh, Edward," I whispered through my tears.

"Don't cry, baby...please?"

"It's just...you make me so happy. I never thought I'd feel anything like this, ever."

"I know, sweetheart. Believe me, I do."

We talked a little while longer about our plans for the next day. I told him I was going to be home all day correcting my manuscript, and he said he had a series of meetings. We ended our talk with "I miss you's" and other sweet nothings.

Wednesday, I plowed through the corrections to my manuscript. I had a few incongruities and minor plot holes to iron out. Luckily, I didn't go over on word count this time, as I hated cutting out parts of my story. I finished around 3pm, and stretched before plodding to the kitchen to figure out something for dinner.

Alice got home about an hour later, as I was sliding the casserole into the oven. She was griping about a whiny spoiled little girl in her beginner's class when the doorbell rang.

"What is that boy up to now?" she mused as she opened the door to another delivery man.

"Ms. Isabella Swan, sign here please," he said as he held out the electronic pad and pen.

"Thanks," I replied quite curious.

Alice bounced into the living room clapping like an idiot as I sat on the sofa with the bubble padded envelope.

"What is it?" she squealed.

"It's an Ipod shuffle," I replied still confused.

She grabbed it and put it in the Ihome. As the song started playing, I recognized it from the day of our picnic. I looked in the envelope, and found a card.

"It's his playlist for me," I told her stunned.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" she gushed.

We continued to let the songs play, and some of them were new, but all the ones we listened to that day were on there. Rose just rolled her eyes when she heard of Edward's latest show of affection, but she was smiling hugely and I could tell she was very happy for me.

We talked again before bed, and I could tell he was having a very hard time waiting until Friday, but then again, so was I. He thanked me profusely for sending Esme the books, and I told him that she called me a few hours earlier to thank me, and it was no problem. He said I made her decade. I told him he made my lifetime. He knew what I meant. He stole my line from the day before, and told me, "Ditto."

I was at the gym the next morning cursing Emmett during squats.

"You don't really mean that baby B. Besides, if you hadn't missed your Monday workout, it wouldn't be so bad. Speaking of which, Rose tells me you and Alice snagged boyfriends while you were out of town."

"Yep, _urrrgh_"

"Two more B, then on to the dumbbells. Oh, by the way, I'm gonna kick your boyfriend's ass when I meet him."

"Why?" I grunted as I finished the last squat and rubbed my thighs.

"He's doing all this gushy romantic crap for you, and Rose thinks I should do that stuff for her more often. He's making us regular guys look bad. A millionaire...pfft."

"He's a great guy, you'll love him, Em. He's not stuck-up at all. You'll see."

"Well, he picked you out of all the girls he could probably have, so that says something right there." He smiled and winked at me.

I got home and sent off my revised manuscript. I had a bit of inspiration for book two in the series, and was brainstorming ideas and laying out plot lines when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, Jane Voight. How are you today?" Jane was my publicist, and I hadn't heard much from her since the end of the last book tour.

"Jane, I'm well. And, you?"

"Very well, indeed...thanks. I have some very good news for you. You may want to sit down for this."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Okay, Jane...go ahead."

"Have you heard of Pinnacle Entertainment?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Well, they make mostly independant films, but they want to make your Volturi mystery series into movies...isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh, wow, Jane! That's amazing! I can't even believe it."

"They will be sending you a digital copy of the script for you to approve within a few weeks. They'll also be working with your management reps for a contract and to make an agreement on your royalties, etc. soon. You will be able to work with the screenwriter on any problems with the script and have final veto power over it. But they are wanting to as close to the book as possible."

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Jane!"

"You are very welcome, Bella."

I was sitting there soaking it all in, not believing what I just heard, when the doorbell rang. It was another delivery in another bubble envelope.

I opened it, and found a round tin with a black background and a white swan right in the middle. I took out the card and read it before opening the tin.

_Sweetheart,_

_When you were younger, you may have been ignored or called names by people who didn't know you, and were too stupid to recognize how amazing you are. Your name means beautiful, and you always have been. You see, baby, you have always been a Swan. And you will always be my everything. _

_In awe of you,_

_Edward_

I opened the tin can to find two different kinds of Jelly Belly jelly beans. Tears started streaming down my face. I don't know how he did it, but he had just in that simple gesture finally help me let go of all the hurt and pain others caused me all those years. It was like he had turned all those horrible years into something beautiful and wonderful. He had changed all that hate and hurt into love and happiness. And when they arrived home my friends held me once again as I cried...but this time I was overwhelmed with love and joy instead of years of deep hurtful wounds. I couldn't even tell them about Jane's call yet.

I tried not to cry as I attempted to relay my gratitude and wonder at the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me. I teased him with my big news about the movie, and told him I would tell him on our date. He growled and sighed...I could tell he was pouting.

"Bella, it's already all I can to do keep from getting in this car, driving to your house, and kissing you silly. I don't need anymore temptation from the likes of you, beautiful."

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I shouldn't tell you that I'm wearing those same pajamas from the morning of our first date?" I teased.

"Bella...not helping" he warned.

"Okay, alright...sorry. I'll be good. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I have an idea, sweetheart...and you can say no. But I was thinking...would you like to stay the night with me? We don't have to do anything, in fact I think it's a good idea if we take that part slow. I just want to hold you all night and wake up to you. We don't have to do anything you are unco..."

"Yes, Edward. I would like that."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank all of you who have patiently waited for this chapter. I am so overwhelmed by the response this story is getting, that I have placed it above Love-0 in priority. Plus, I expect it to be shorter. Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, and especially reviewing. Your comments really help me and give me ideas. There will be a conflict of sorts thrown E & B's way in the near future, and this idea (which fits so perfectly into the story after all) came after thinking over a review. So don't be scared to tell me what you think, and ideas. **

**I will try to put a polyvore for this chapter on my profile soon. You can find The Twain and their song "Story" on myspace music. The Arctic Monkeys song can be found on my youtube "Bella" playlist which is linked on my profile. **

**If you are bored, want a laugh, or need to name a band, check out:**

**www (dot) namemyband (dot) com . I was amused with specimens like:**

**Thigh Patch, Slinky Dinks, Funk Shui, & Yea or Naked. **

"Freakin' motherfudgecake!" I wailed as my freshly stubbed toe throbbed in agony.

A nervous Bella is a klutzy Bella, and this morning had been no exception. It was only 10:30 am, and so far, I had whacked my shin on the coffee table, suffered a papercut, and added this most recent injury.

I was so excited for today to be Friday, that I bounded out of bed and pranced toward the kitchen for my morning coffee. The prancing came to a screeching halt at precisely the living room coffee table. I had much less pep in my step after that, but I wasn't deterred. After I got my caffiene fix, I headed straight for the shower which did a lot to brighten my mood...until I grabbed the faxes from Pinnacle to look over and aquired injury number two.

I was determined to shake it off, still daydreaming about tonight's date with Edward. I put on my flipflops to head out to my salon appointment where I was getting the works. That was when the door jam caught my big toe just as I was walking out the door. I glared at my ever loving throbbing toe for having the audacity to try and put a damper on my perfect day. "_That's not going to feel good in heels,"_ I thought indignantly.

I headed to meet Rose and Alice for lunch after being buffed, polished, and waxed to painful perfection. They had both taken off early today to help me get ready. I arrived at Cisco's, a little Italian place, to find my friends already there. We made a little small talk about Rose's client being less than photogenic and my injuries, before getting to our plans for the day.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I looked to them helplessly.

"No worries...I know just what to get, and we'll head there right after lunch." Alice assured me.

"No worries? I don't even know where we are going or what we'll be doing. I think Edward is just getting me back for not telling him about the movie deal yet." _Uh oh._

"Movie deal?" they screeched in unison.

"Oh, uh...haha. I guess I forgot to tell you about that." I smiled sheepishly.

Alice was still gaping expectantly. Rose had her arms crossed over her chest and a cocked eyebrow aimed my way. I had no choice, so I spilled the beans on the Pinnacle deal. They were so happy and excited for me, but also peeved that I had kept it a secret from them. I pled Edward on the brain, and they relented in understanding. Now that we were back on the topic...

"So, Alice, can you tell me why I shouldn't be worried about what I'm supposed to be wearing when I don't even know what we are doing?"

"I might, possibly have a little tiny bit of insider information," she hesitantly admitted.

"Insider information...go on," I pressed.

"Well, I had lunch with Jasper yesterday, and he and Edward asked for my help. But, I can't tell you anything else...I promised," she begged me not to push her with her eyes.

"Alice!" I protested.

"Now, Bella...trust me it's for your own good, and you'll thank me later."

Just then my phone buzzed, alerting me that I had a text.

**5 more hours ~E**

"What does loverboy have to say?" Rose joked.

"He's counting down the hours, apparently," I beamed.

**Can't wait...until then, I'll be in the hands of your ballerina cohort. ~B**

**Remind the pixie that we have a deal. ;) ~E**

I showed the text to Alice, and she laughed nervously. Rose read it and rolled her eyes.

"What's the deal, Alice? Surely you can tell me that much."

"If I keep my yap shut, Edward promised Jasper and I could use his yacht for our first official date tomorrow night...and stay the night there..." she trailed off.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. Pretty genius...keeping you quiet is damn near impossible." Rose laughed.

"He has a yacht?" I sat stunned.

We all laughed at that before heading out to the shop Alice had in mind. She picked out a just above the knee blush pink chiffon dress with a black belt at the waist. It was very elegant, so I figured we must be going somewhere nice. Rose picked out a pair of peep toe heels with three straps on the top, while Alice nabbed a pinky-champagne colored clutch.

Alice was set on paying, probably something to do with that "agreement", but I insisted on paying half.

We got back home around 3:30pm, and Alice rushed me upstairs to shower, so she would have time to work her magic. I had never used concealer on my legs before, but it seemed to cover the shin bruise well enough. The stubbed toe thankfully seemed happier after it's fifteen minute soak at the spa.

At 5pm, only an hour before Edward would finally be here, I turned to the mirror to check out Alice and Rosalie's handiwork. They loosely curled my hair before putting it up in a pretty low chignon, and I had a few stray tendrils elegantly framing my face. My makeup was understated, but I had slighly smoky eyeshadow, and mascara that brought my eyes the most attention. I had to admit that I looked quite pretty, and that perhaps I would feel like I belonged on his arm tonight.

I hugged my friends, who were more like sisters to me, and helped Alice pack an overnight bag for my stay at Edward's.

Now I had thirty whole minutes to think about my night with Edward, and the butterflies were reaking havoc in my stomach. We had only really been on one date, just a week ago...was that right? It felt like we had been together much longer than that. I would have never in a million years believed that I could feel this strongly for someone in such a very short period of time.

When I wrote about love in my books, it was usually developed over longer periods of time, and they struggled over many difficulties to achieve their eternal bliss. This was nothing like that. He literally had me that first night, and I have been helpless to slow any of it down...nor did I wish to. And, by all indications, he felt the same.

"Bella, there's one more thing before he gets here," Alice chirped happily.

She held out a jewelry box to me before explaining, "These are from Edward. I've been keeping them a secret since yesterday! Do you know how hard that was?"

I opened the box and gasped when I saw the beautiful earrings that, surprise, perfectly matched my dress. They were pink pearl and diamond drops, and they were beautiful. I tried to sniff back the waterworks, while Alice put them in. Rose was pacing and peeking out of the window periodically...I knew she couldn't wait to meet him.

Finally, at ten 'til six, Rose announced that he had just pulled up, and my heart began to thud double-time. We quickly arranged ourselves to look a lot more relaxed than we really were just as the knock sounded.

I shot up before trying to casually stroll to the door. I opened it to find Edward in a suit with no tie with a crooked grin, and a bouquet. He was looking delicious. I barely registered that before he took me up in a huge hug.

"Oh, sweetheart...I missed you so much," he whispered lowly.

"I really missed you too, Edward," I replied quietly trying to fight back tears from the force of the emotion between us.

"You look so beautiful...you always do. Tonight, you look breathtaking."

"Thank you. You are devastatingly handsome, yourself."

I kissed him quickly and he groaned as I led him in the living room.

"Rose, Edward. Edward, this is Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to finally meet you, Rosalie...I've heard a lot about you from Bella," he greeted as he gently shook her hand.

"You too, Edward...you and your friend have had the run of the gossip this week. I was wondering if we could all get together on Sunday for dinner?"

"Absolutely. Hey, maybe I can meet this Emmett guy I've heard so much about," he chuckled as he hugged me from behind. "I heard he took quite the cussing from my sweet, shy girlfriend on Wednesday."

"Squats," I groaned as an explaination.

"Em is brutal with the squats," Rose nodded and grimaced.

Edward helped me into the Aston Martin, which I had lovingly been referring to as "the bondmobile". He laughed for ten minutes straight the first time I called it that during one of our bedtime chats. So, of course, that was it's new name.

Our first stop appeared to be a swanky restaurant called "The Palisade". I had never been there before, so I asked him what was good. He asked permission to order for me and I happily nodded. The waiter brought out a plate to each of us of beautiful seared scallops with some sort of really delicious vegetable slaw, and a bottle of chilled German Riesling.

We ate with appreciative hums, and sipped our wine, keeping in contact of some sort the whole time.

"Bella, I don't think I can go another whole week without seeing you," he suddenly blurted.

"I know. How about a few lunch dates a week, or you can come by anytime, you know."

"That sounds good. And you can stop by the office anytime too...I'll give you my secretary Kate's number so you can check if I'm in a meeting. But, other than that, I would love nothing better." He sighed. "This week was really hard for me...it's never been a big deal for me to be away from anyone for a week or weeks at a time. Now, with you, it was the longest week of my life," he chuckled nervously.

"You don't think it was the same for me?" I leaned across the table and he met me in a sweet gentle kiss.

"I know, sweetheart. But it's still good to hear that you feel the same. It sounds crazy to think that we've only been together like a week. It seem like much longer than that to me...much more."

"Believe, me...I know. We are in the same emotional nutjob loveboat, Edward."

We laughed at that, and left the restaurant in a side-hug before returning to the bondmobile.

We pulled up to a club of some sort with a big neon sign that spelled out "New Moon" with a big round blue moon in the center. We went in, and there was a live band playing on a large stage. There was an open area in front of the stage and tables at a gradually higher level farther back. Edward led us to a table with a really good view of the band, and on the table was a roster of indie bands playing that night. Apparently the band up there now was called The Twain.

I smiled, enjoying the mellow tunes, which caused Edward to smile in return as we ordered a few drinks. We couldn't really talk much over the noise, but I ended up in his lap on his chair facing the stage with his arms wrapped around me. He would intermittently kiss my head and squeeze me tighter, as I stroked his arms. This band had a song called "Story" that really seemed to fit us. _We're together at last_ indeed. We cheered as they bowed at the end of their gig.

The next band up was The Tankers, who were apparently an indie cover band. They did several covers that we knew and sang along with. About halfway through their set, Edward excused himself to go to the restroom. "The Tankers" had just finished a wonderful cover of "Lovesong" by The Cure.

"This old song is a cover of cover by Arctic Monkeys, and goes out to a very special lady in the audience," the lead singer and guitarist announced.

Suddenly I saw a very familiar head of bronze hair lit up with the stage lights stroll to the center of the stage. _Oh. my. Lord. He's not...he won't..._

The band started a very familiar oldies song with ooohs in harmony.

_Baby I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky_

_Yours, until the rivers all run dry, in other words, until I die..._

_Baby I'm yours, and I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,_

_Yours until the poets run out of rhymes, in other words, until the end of time..._

He pointed to me and crooked his finger requesting me to come on stage. I already had several tears running down my cheek...his velvet voice leaving my already klutzy knees even weaker. I started walking toward him, and the stage manager helped me up to him as he continued to sing with the band in harmony behind him. He had a huge smile on his face.

_I'm gonna stay right here, by your side, do my best to keep you satisfied.._

_Nothing in the world could drive me away, everyday you'll hear me say..._

I walked cautiously over the cords on the floor of the stage until I was at his side and he pulled me to his side looking right into my eyes and sang it straight to me.

_Baby I'm yours, and I'll be yours until two and two is three..._

_Yours, until the mountain crumbles to the sea, in other words, until eternity..._

_Baby, I'm yours, till the stars fall from the sky, baby I'm yours till the rivers all run dry,_

_baby I'm yours._

The crowd was cheering and whistling as he kissed me thoroughly at the end. I was still shocked, but completely overwhelmed with emotion for him. It was there on that stage in that moment that I had an epiphany. _I am in love with Edward Cullen. After one week. After two dates. Um, yeah. That's right. Love. _

**AN2: Next chappy is going to have lots of dialouge, so I stopped it here. These two have a lot to talk about, don't ya think? **

**True story...my first boyfriend (the only other relationship I had other than the hubs) asked me on our first date (a school dance) by singing "My Girl" to me with his friends who had a band in front of the whole school and half the town at an assembly. It was sweet, but totally mortifying. I had zero clue before this that he liked me. I obviously agreed to go, so I guess it worked.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks again to all of you amazingtastic readers, reviewers, and favoriters. We're over 100 reviews...that's just awesomesauce! Thank you for loving this story and sticking with me. I hope to work on a Love-0 chappy next, so if you're reading that one too...look for it soon (I hope). Love to Amanda my step-sis and lover of Enrique and Randy. *mwah* It's always a little weird when friends or family read my lovey-dovey gushy love stories, but she loves me anyway. **

**There will be links on my profile after the next chapter is put up for both a polyvore with random pics/etc. from chpts. 8 & 9 (including E's house), and a playlist for Edward. **

**Enjoy!**

"I can't believe you did that! It was really sweet, but I can't believe..." I decided to shut up and gave him a quick kiss as he laughed and led us off stage. He introduced me to "The Tankers" frontman Sam Clearwater and the rest of the band after they finished their set. Apparently, Seth and Jasper were in a band together years ago, and remained close friends.

I thought about Edward calling in a favor with Seth and arranging this over the top, but wonderfully sweet gesture. It was such an Edward thing to do. I was beginning to understand that there was no length he wouldn't go to for something he wanted, or someone he cared about.

The bondmobile paused at a security gate that was the entrance to the winding lane that apparently led up to house. He quickly entered a security code causing the gates to allow our entrance as we continued forward. The view was blocked by trees, until at last we rounded the final curve and the house came into view.

His house was a multi-level craftsman inspired contemporary lit with warm welcoming yellow lights perched on a hill. The effect was that the house was carved from the earth, rather than built there...it was as if it had always been there. We pulled into the garage, which appeared to take up most if not all of the lowest level. I noticed another car, a black Audi, in the cavernous garage, as well as a motorcycle.

Edward grabbed up my overnight bag and led me up a few stairs excitedly into his home. The first room on the second floor we entered was the kitchen. I had never been a fan of contemporary decor, finding it cold and impersonal. But the way his home was done, it seemed warm and inviting. It was unquestionably contemporary with the clean lines, masculine colors, and metallic surfaces, but was softened by wood accents, soft fabrics, and rich floors.

"Your home is really beautiful, Edward," I nearly whispered, still pondering the harmonic contradiction. It was much like him...a serious, focused over-thinker who was gorgeous, kind, and romantic.

"Thank you. I will tell you that my mother had a great deal to do with a lot of it," he chuckled.

"She knows you well," I smiled.

He led me up a staircase of metal, plexiglass, and wood to the third level. We walked down a wide hallway to the right and he opened the door to his room.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah...this is my room." There were several emotions floating in his eyes...nervousness, adoration, excitement, and passion, perhaps. His room was huge and, of course, gorgeous. He swallowed loudly as I walked farther into his room. The focus was a stone fireplace in the corner, but I also took note of the tray ceiling, a huge four poster bed against the wall, a flat screen and entertainment center opposite the bed. There was a chaise, a club chair, and a bookshelf in a sitting room nook by a bank of windows. It was the sexiest bedroom I had ever seen.

"I have serious bedroom envy right now," I mused as he placed my overnight bag on the chair.

"Well, you are most certainly welcome to it anytime, love...in fact I would love nothing better. But wait until you see the bathroom," he smirked.

Indeed, I did see his bathroom not ten minutes later as I shuffled in with my night clothes to shower before bed. Although, the term bathroom seem like a woefully inadequate term for this room. It needed a name in one of the romance languages to describe this palatial haven. The warm hazelnut glazed cabinets looked like actual furniture, and the tiles looked so lush and expensive with their hint of green accentuating the green on the walls. There was a huge square spa tub in the center, but the eye was drawn to a massive walk in shower with glass all around. There were tons of jets, two rainshower heads hanging from the ceiling, a flatscreen, and surround sound speakers that you couldn't see unless you were really looking for them.

Edward was right behind me as I entered in, my gaping mouth an obvious expression of my awe, and apparent speechlessness. He thankfully showed me how to operate the complicated controls, and stepped out while I took a shower. It was heavenly. I adjusted the jets so that my back was getting a jet of hot water loosening my muscles, and my front recieved a soothing spray. The exquisite rain shower from above combined with the rest to push every bit of tension from my body. As I was washing my hair, soft music began playing through the speakers.

I dried off with a sinfully soft extra large bathtowel, slipped into my navy blue boyshort and tank set, brushed my teeth, and combed out my hair. When I walked back into the bedroom, the music was playing in there as well. The room was illuminated by recessed lighting in the tray ceiling only, creating a romantic soft glow. Edward, having already changed for bed, appeared a little stunned by my nightwear, but quickly regained his composure and smiled at me. I smiled back nervously and he patted the left side of the bed indicating I should join him.

"I promised that I would behave, and I intend to keep that promise...as difficult as that might be," he affirmed as I eased further into his bed and smiled in relief that this wouldn't be awkward.

"I have a lot more to learn about you, anyway," he smiled. "Last week, I did manage to read the first two books in your Volturi series. I must admit, sweetheart, that I am stunned by your talent. I am the luckiest man alive."

He kissed me sweetly and reverently, and I was lost in the moment before I suddenly recalled something very important that I needed to tell him.

"Yeah, uh, about that. I have some pretty big news."

"What is it, sweetheart?" he questioned, plainly confused.

"Well, I got a call this week from my publicist, Jane. And, uh, it appears that Pinnacle Entertainment is going to take the Volturi series and make them into movies."

"Bella!" he exclaimed before kissing me senseless. "That's amazing, incredible, that's...wow! I'm so proud of you! Wait until I tell mom...she'll go crazy."

"I know...I couldn't believe it either. I wanted to tell you first, but Rose and Alice forced it from me," I giggled.

We continued talking well into the night. He told me about hiring the new secretary, Kate, the previous week, and how she seemed overly interested in him. He rebuffed her advances, of course. Still, I got an idea right then and there to do something about that next week. I would need a little help from Rosalie on that one. Edward asked me more about my family, specifically my mom.

"She left us when I was seven," I nearly whispered as a traitor tear ran down my cheek.

"Shhh, sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry. Come here, baby," he whispered as he held and rocked me. "I never want to make you cry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He kissed my head and stroked my arm soothingly.

"No, I want to...I need to tell you. Her name is Renee. I haven't seen her since I was fifteen...at that point I chose not to make the effort to see her anymore. Charlie never said anything negative about her to me, but I remember what it did to him. She left while he was at work and I was at school. I remember no one came to pick me up from school that day, and the principal had to call dad at work to come get me.'

"Charlie was frantic at first...when we got home he called out for her and ran upstairs. I guess that's when he noticed all of her stuff was gone, along with her car. Dad just sat sort of catatonic on the bed for the rest of the day and night. I

wanted to ask him where she went, but I could tell he needed to be alone. I washed up, went to bed, and cried as silently as I could so dad wouldn't hear me. I was so scared because I didn't know what was going on.'

"Somehow, dad managed to pull himself together enough to go to work and got our neighbor Sue Black to come help with me. About three weeks later, we got a package in the mail. I immediately knew it was from her when dad buckled to the floor crying, and dropped the contents all over the place. It was divorce papers, and a letter basically stating that she felt trapped by the little town, their marriage, and being a mom so young.'

"She managed to make the trip up to see me about once a year until I was twelve, and then she wanted me to come wherever she was once a year to see her. I flew to Pheonix, Jacksonville, and Chicago all by myself to see her. She called me the spring after I turned sixteen wanting me to come to Dallas for a week that summer. She also mentioned that she had married again, and had two stepkids. I guess that was the last straw for me. I told her that I hoped that she was happy with her new family, but that she had left dad and I a long time ago. I was very hurtful with the things I said to her, but it was years and years of pent-up anger and hurt. She never tried to call me again after that," I finished.

"I feel sorry for her," Edward said quietly.

"W-what?" I replied with a tinge of anger and a whole lot of incredulousness.

"No, I mean...she missed out on knowing you. She has a sweet, talented, intelligent, kind-hearted, beautiful daughter, and she'll never know how amazing you are. She doesn't deserve you. I hate to say it, but I hope she never crosses my path, because I'll make sure she knows it."

"Thank you," I whispered as I kissed him. I knew he meant every word, and that if Renee ever had the misfortune to come across my Edward, she would rue the day.

"Bella, there is something pretty important I need to tell you, too. I know we've technically only been in a relationship for a week, and that we've only gone on two dates. Granted, we have known each other for around fourteen years...well that could be debated, but..."

"Edward." I touched his cheek to calm him and waited until he met my eyes. "Good," I chuckled, "now what is it, baby?"

Just then, his eyes burned with determination and...

"I love you."

Yep, that was it...determination and love. He looked intently at my face trying to gauge my reaction to his sudden declaration, which by most sane people would be considered terribly premature. It's a good thing that I've never considered myself sane.

"Edward," I whispered as I kissed him. I clutched his neck, and after several minutes, I backed away. He looked confused, but I was undeterred.

"I love you, too," I replied with all the conviction I felt.

His eyes lit up and the happiest grin covered his face. This time he kissed me, and drew me closer to his solid chest. We were beginning to get carried away, as the gentle caresses grew more desperate, and hands began to roam. With a groan, he separated us just enough to get some control back.

"I made you a promise, love, and I am determined to keep it, no matter how difficult it is. Now, let's get some sleep, sweetheart. I love you." He kissed my forehead, cranked the lights down lower, and snuggled me close to him.

"I love you too, Edward. Goodnight," I whispered and kissed his neck.

I let the steady, sure sound of his heart lull me into a dreamless sleep. Because this night with him was my every dream come true, and I never wanted to be anywhere else.

~~~~~zzzzzz~~~~~

The next morning I woke to a pair of green eyes glittering with happiness and amusement gazing at me. I stretched and yawned, and a freshly showered Edward just grinned looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" I laughed trying to figure out what was amusing him so much.

"Well, for one...I've been imagining waking up to you in my bed since the morning of our first date," he grinned and ran his fingers through my hair.

"And, secondly?" I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You talk in your sleep, love," he kissed my head.

I immediately flushed with embarrassment. Of course, Alice and Rose had told me some of the crazy things I had said while sleeping. There was no telling what nonsense Edward heard coming out of my mouth.

"What did I say?" I groaned.

He laughed. "Well, first you said you loved me. Then you said something about Kate, an eye, and a dull pencil."

I had no choice but to laugh at that. "I have my best ideas while I'm asleep," I joked.

"Come on, love. Let's get dressed and head downstairs. Carmen should have breakfast ready by now."

I looked at him confused, but did as he asked. After we were both dressed, he led us downstairs, following the scent of delicious food and coffee.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan," the middle aged, short, and motherly hispanic woman greeted us warmly.

"Please call me Bella," I responded to her formality.

"Of course, Ms. Bella." she grinned happily.

Well, that was a little better. Edward chuckled happily as the woman placed plates of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and fruit salad before us, as well as glasses of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Bella, this is Carmen. She is my housekeeper, occasional gourmet cook, and second mom."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen..." she blushed, but looked quite giddy with his compliments.

"Carmen, this is my Bella."

She nodded happily.

"It is so good to see you finally happy, sir. She is just as beautiful and kind as you made her out to be," Carmen gushed with happy, teary eyes.

Edward spent the rest of the morning showing me around the house. There were three other bedrooms in addition to his, an office, a living room, a den with a very high beamed ceiling, three additional bathrooms, a huge laundry room and pantry off the kitchen, an exercise room, and a bonus room upstairs. I felt very comfortable in his house, and I could tell that Edward wanted me to feel at home here with him. Truth be told, I would feel at home anywhere he was.

We went out to lunch at a little Italian place before he dropped me off at my apartment. He desperately wanted me to stay another night with him, but I had a plan I had to put into action. I couldn't let him know because it was going to be a surprise, but I wanted to show him I could give as good as I got in the "show of affection" game. Plus, I wanted to put Kate in her place.

Edward pouted as we pulled up to my building. "Are you sure you won't come home with me? Didn't you have a good time, love?"

I placed my hands on his face and caressed his cheekbones with my thumbs before giving him a sweet kiss.

"Of course I loved being with you at your house. I want to wake up to you every morning."

"I can arrange that," he stated seriously.

I had to chuckle at his gung ho attitude.

"We need to be married before I live with you, Mr. Cullen, and that isn't going to happen just yet after one week. Also, I have something very important I want to do today, and part of it has to do with you."

He got a scheming and determined look in his eye before kissing me. He seemed curious, but satisfied that I wasn't trying to run from him.

"I love you, Edward," I sighed as I opened the car door.

"You are my life, now," he stated resolutely. "I love you, too."

After a sweet, gentle kiss, I left the car and walked up to my building. He stayed to make sure I got in okay before driving off.

I grabbed my phone, and decided to put my plan into action.

"Rose, get your butt home right now. I need your help."

**Rec's- Works in Progress (WIP)**

**"The Weight of Words" by georgey_girl (Shakespeare, awesomely written love story)**

**"The Cullen Campaign" by belladonna1472 (funny...genius banter)**

**"The Muse in the Attic" by clearlyambiguous (A weird,in a good way, mystery) **

**"For the Love of a King" by magan bagan (Arranged marriage, blind Edward...so good)**

**"Empires of the Mind" by hibbleton78 (The gang has super powers...and I want Emmett's)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks again to all of you faithful readers and reviewers. I hope you see a little of reunion Bella in this chapter, and I hope you laugh...at least a little. I'll be putting a polyvore on my profile so you can see the outfit and other goodies from this chapter and the last one. I do not own these characters. Love and hugs to you all!**

**Enjoy!**

"This had better be good. I left Emmett in a bit of a bind," Rosalie huffed as she strode into the living room.

"Well, I have a few things I need to take care of. And since Alice helped me last time, I figured it was your turn for best friend duty. Anyway, part of this requires your specific talents..."

An hour later, we were at Rose's studio, and I was posing on a white sofa with a white background in black thigh high tights, a red sweater, and tiny floral shorts. She was playing her "sexy" playlist, which was supposed to put me in the right mood as she snapped pictures and posed me.

We did several sets in different outfits, and a few hours later we were looking over the digital proofs and picking poses for my different needs. After we settled on a shot for my newest book cover (no more Seattle skyline for me), and two for Edward, Rose clapped excitedly when she saw one of me on a stool in an elegant silver dress and chucks.

"Let's blow this on up on a huge poster...I'm thinking like four or five feet tall. We can back it with cardboard, and frame it. I bet he'd love that!"

Rosalie said she could have most of the prints done and framed by Tuesday, the day I would execute my plan. The poster size we would have delivered to his house later in the week. She and I shopped for lunch with everyone the next day, and planned a shopping excursion for Monday to acquire a few other things I would need on Tuesday.

We hurried back to the house to help Alice get ready for her date with Jasper aboard Edward's yacht. I had a second of jealousy that she would get to see it before me, but knowing I had Edward made me smile. I mean, if we ever got married, the yacht would be half mine. I really hoped that would happen one day, and I hoped it wouldn't be very long. We were in love, not to mention I was nearing thirty. I also knew without a doubt that he was the only man I would ever want. I laughed to myself for thinking about marriage after eight days. _I'm certifiable_.

Jasper looked a little nervous when I let him in. Alice insisted on making him wait a little, so I offered him some water. Plus, I had a little favor to ask of my new buddy, and Alice had heartily approved.

"Jasper, is there any chance you can take a long lunch on Tuesday to help me out?"

"Yeah, sure...what did you have in mind?"

He was laughing and much more at ease when I told him my plan to get to Kate for relentlessly flirting with my man.

"You do know you have absolutely nothing to worry about, right Bella? I mean, I've known Edward since we were kids...trust me. He's never been anywhere close to the way he is with you with anyone. You're it for him, babe," he winked.

"Oh, I know that. It's just the woman needs to learn that no means no, and I think it's time she met me...properly," I waggled my eyebrows.

"Let's do it," he laughed.

Alice stepped in the room, and I could tell that Jasper fully appreciated the extra time she took to get ready, even before he nervously told her so. She was so beautiful, and I was filled with so much happiness for my best friend. By the time she returned home glowing from her date, that happiness was multiplied. I basked in the joy of knowing that love had found the both of us, and I had a great feeling that it was for always.

**************Sunday**************

Rosalie was chopping peppers and meat for fajitas while I prepared salsa for our lunch with the boys. I was a little nervous about Emmett meeting Edward and Jasper for the first time. He was loud and boisterous at times, and had taken quite the "big brother" role with Alice and me. Also, this would be the first opportunity for Rose to "grill" our men. I chuckled at the pun.

We were wrapping shrimp, peppers, and strips of marinated chicken and skirt steak in tin foil packets, when I heard a knock at the door. My heart leapt in my chest a bit as I heard Emmett's loud voice greet them followed by the warm low voice of the man I loved. Rosalie headed out back to put the packets on the grill while I readied the chips to go with the salsa. Suddenly, I felt his warm arms wrap around me as he placed a kiss on my head.

"Hey," I grinned.

"Hello yourself, love. I must say, I rather like this domestic side of you. I might have to tell Carmen to take the day off one day, so I can see you like this in my kitchen."

His arms stayed around me, and I turned to face him. His eyes were excited, almost childlike in their sparkling happiness. I reached up and kissed him sweetly.

"Hmmm, I like that idea, too."

Rose breezed in the kitchen holding a pair of tongs almost like a weapon. She stopped short just in front of Edward and snapped the tongs shut forcibly about his waist level.

"Nice to see you again, Edward," she smiled triumphantly as she garnered the reaction she had hoped for.

"Y-you too, Rosalie," Edward instinctively moved his hands protectively to cover his crotch. It was clear that he received her message...mess this up, and he would have her tongs to answer to. She looked in the drawer and found a meat fork, eyeing it carefully.

"Ah, well...I'd better go greet Jasper," she said a little too cheerfully.

Everyone ate, and our boys thoroughly enjoyed the food. After the thinly veiled threats, Rose returned to her funny, outgoing self. I giggled a little when I noticed that Edward and Jasper still squirmed a bit in their seats when Rose waved her fork around while she was talking. Emmett had been surprisingly tame, but I guess he had a little mercy on the boys knowing that Rosalie would be intimidating enough.

After dinner, Edward and Jasper were subjected to Alice's photo albums of all of us in college. I winced at the earlier ones, where I was still twice my current size. I searched Edward's face for any sign of disgust when he looked at them, but the adoring grin never left his face...and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why I still expected it to.

We made a lunch date for Tuesday (all part of my plan), and he informed me that he would be on a conference call until 11:45am, so I could meet him at his office at noon. Perfect. Jasper overheard us making plans and chuckled, winking at me. I let Edward know he should be expecting a surprise on Tuesday. Or two. He quickly caught on that it had to do with what I was doing the day before, which I affirmed.

Monday morning flew by quickly, between first taking a call from my publicist Jane, an email from Pinnacle, and another call from Gianna Holden the script supervisor. I was to meet with her on Friday where she would give me a copy of the first draft script, and have a chat with me about my vision of the series.

At lunch, Rose came home early to take me shopping for the next day. We hit several shops, not finding exactly what I was looking for. Finally, one shop we went to had the very inspiration I was after. When Rose cracked up, I knew it was a winner. I built the rest of my wardrobe around one shirt, and picked up a t-shirt for Jasper to wear tomorrow as well. After we picked out shoes and a bag to go with my outfit, I called Alice to go get Jasper's shirt and drop it by his place. She didn't mind at all...she was just begging for a reason to go see him.

As planned, Jasper arrived at our place wearing his shirt that said, "Brunettes Do It Better". He fell down laughing when he took in what I was wearing. I had on a white tank that proudly proclaimed in bold red letters, I (heart) my boyfriend. I was wearing a black leather skirt, red designer heels, and carried a large red leather bag that held the gift I brought for him.

"Edward is going to have a heart attack!"

"Kate is going down," I replied. "You just do your part, partner."

We strolled into the waiting room for Edward's office purposefully early at 11:30am.

Kate was dutifully at her desk typing away on the keyboard. She looked up at us as we arrived in front of her desk, my arm linked in Jasper's arm in a way that could be friends or something more.

"Good morning, can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm Jasper Whitlock, Mr. Cullen's best friend. And this lovely creature is Miss Isabella Swan."

"Aw, stop it...Jasper," I gushed coyly.

"Oh, my goodness...like the author?" Kate nearly squealed.

"Oh, yes...she's uh, very talented from what I hear," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You guys are so sweet!" She gushed incorrectly assuming that I was Jasper's girlfriend, and effectively taking our bait.

"Anyway, we just came to take Edward to lunch," Jasper continued.

"Oh, well...I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you both. He's on a very important call right now, but you're free to wait. He should be finished in just a few minutes."

"Perfect, thank you," I replied.

"So you must be Edward's new secretary, Kate right?" Jasper quizzed.

She blushed and stammered, "He told you about me?"

"Oh, yes...isn't that right, Bella?" he grinned.

"Yes, he sure did. How do you like working for Edward so far?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's been wonderful...best job I've ever had. He is such a great guy to work for."

"Not to shabby to look at either," I baited as I elbowed Jasper gently letting her believe I was flirting with him.

"Oh, yes...he is so good looking. He is like the perfect man," she sighed.

"Have you asked him out yet?" I asked her knowing the answer already, and knowing Edward definitively shot her down...at least three times.

"Well, kind of, but he has been so busy lately. I know it won't be long before he gives in. For him, I'd do whatever it takes," she stated in a determined voice.

I noted the time and strolled over to her desk. "Well, good luck with that," I grinned widely.

Seemingly right on cue, Edward bolted out of his office, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw my heels. His eyes started there and scanned all the way up until he met my eyes. "S-sweetheart," he gulped.

"Hey, baby!" I sauntered over to him and laid a quick passionate kiss right on him in front of a stunned Kate. "Do you like my shirt?" I asked innocently. He growled a little in reply before looking over to Jasper, then to Kate. I could see the gears starting to turn in his brain as he caught up to what we were doing. He chuckled, nodding to Jasper, before walking me to the desk of a now glaring Kate.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet Bella, my gorgeous girlfriend and the woman who forever has my heart," Edward grinned proudly still checking me out.

"I brought you something, baby," I said as I reached in my bag pulling out the black and white photo of me. I had it in a sterling silver frame with his initials in script on top, and mine on the bottom. "There are a few more I'll send to your house, but this one is for your desk. I know you said how much you missed me during the week..."

"Oh, sweetheart...it's so beautiful. You are so beautiful, my love. Thank you!" He hugged me and kissed me before diving in his office to place it on his desk.

I noticed the jar of pens and pencils on her desk, and picked up one of the standard yellow number twos. I held it in front of Edward when he returned.

"Does this look dull to you?" I smiled sweetly as he laughed quite loudly remembering my sleep talking and kissed me again. He took my hand, and I tucked my other arm in Jasper's elbow.

"Nice to meet you, Kate," Jasper and I said in unison as he waved as she steamed at her desk. We dropped Jasper off and headed off to lunch as I filled Edward in on all the fun we had with Kate while we waited.

"I wondered when I'd see this side of you again," He shook his head grinning. "It doesn't hurt that you dressed to kill. You nearly gave me a heart attack back there. But I kind of like that you staked your claim on me...that. was. hot. I love you."

"You are mine and I am yours. I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Big, huge, honking whale of an apology for the wait between updates. I really struggled with this chapter and RL commitments in between. I also am kicking myself for having two stories at once, but I digress. That being said, I will finish both stories. Thanks to all of you who love this story, and faithfully read and review. Love & hugs, and here you go...**

**EPOV**

After our lunch that Tuesday, I had been quite eager to get Bella at my house for the weekend. I sat at my desk on Friday staring at the photo of her on my desk, and thinking about the delivery yesterday to my house. I now had a large picture of her over the fireplace in my room, and a huge poster size of her in my living room. She looked more gorgeous than any model I had ever seen, and she was mine.

I decided to call her and thank her for the delivery, so I told Kate to take my messages while I called her. Kate had been nothing but professional in her dealings with me ever since Bella put her in her place...but I really didn't need to be thinking about Bella in that skirt right now.

"Hey Babe," she answered sweetly.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I just wanted to thank you for the pictures, I hung them up last night. You look so beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you."

"So, how did your meeting go?"

"Oh, well Gianna and I went over everything, and overall I was really happy with the way they stuck to the book. I was disappointed that they had to cut some out, but there's only so much they can fit into a 2 hour movie."

She sounded a little distracted and I heard her shuffling papers.

"What are you up to?"

"After the meeting today, ideas for my next book just started flowing. I'm writing down ideas, plot lines, name ideas, and things I need to research. I already had a lot from the first one, but now it's just all coming together in my head."

"That's great, love. I was wondering if you wanted to come stay the weekend, but I understand if you need to work. I just really miss you."

"I would love to, but when I get like this I have to get it all out while it's flowing. I'm sorry, Edward. How about two lunch dates next week and next weekend, I'm all yours?"

"That's fine, sweetheart. Do you mind if I stop by sometime this weekend just to see you and get a kiss?"

"Of course. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll see you."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Hearing her voice helped a little, but it was nothing like having her in my arms and I was having serious withdrawls. I never really thought about what it was like when she was working on a book, but I understood it was her livelihood and her passion.

I stopped by Jasper's apartment after work where we drank a few beers and watched a movie. He mentioned that he and Alice were going out Saturday night and that they planned on staying at his place. I was happy for my best friend, but couldn't help the jealousy coursing through my veins.

I left soon thereafter and made my way home where I showered and texted Bella goodnight before getting in bed. I looked at her portrait above my fireplace and thought to myself how different it would be if we lived together. Even if she were working she would be in the same place as me, and just knowing she was there would make all the difference.

But we'd already had that conversation. What had she said? _"We need to be married before I live with you, Mr. Cullen_." And that's when I had an epiphany. I couldn't be sure that she would say yes yet, but I was pretty sure she would. I smiled as I turned down the lights and fell into sweet dreams of making Bella my wife.

-JB&S-JB&S-

I stopped by Bella's late the next morning after deciding to leave the next day on my impromptu business trip. Alice let me in and we talked briefly about her date with Jasper that night.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's in her room writing...she's in the zone. Don't say I didn't warn you," she laughed.

I made my way up the stairs to where I recalled her room to be and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Alice!" she yelled.

"Sweetheart?" I replied gently but loud enough for her to hear. I honestly didn't know what to expect, as she had never been in her "writing zone" since we had been together.

"Come in, Edward," she called to me. I opened the door and saw her in her bed with her hair up in a messy twist, her glasses on, a tshirt, a pair of shorts, and bright striped toe socks. _So cute. _ I also noticed she was entirely focused on her laptop and was typing away. All around her was a sea of paper and a giant notebook.

"Sorry, I thought you were Alice. Just give me a sec to finish this paragraph," she smiled at me before turning back to her typing. I took a seat on a wooden chair by her desk, which she was ironically not using.

"Okay, all yours," she breathed as she put her laptop on her bedside table and shoved off some papers so that I could sit with her. I took the invitation, and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Hey," I whispered before kissing her soundly.

"Hey," she returned.

"Love the socks," I joked.

"Yeah, sexy...right?" she laughed

"Very," I replied seriously as I kissed her again.

"So can you tell your boyfriend what this story is about, or do I have to wait like the rest of the world to know?"

She bounced a little excitedly before launching into the themes of her story.

"Its an adventure/romance trilogy based loosely on the Gauls...you know the Celtic Kings of Europe? The first one, "Blazes of Rosellon" is being put to print in just a few weeks. This one, "Vale of Enna", takes the daughter of the main characters from the first one and continues their story. The third one I already have outlined and mapped out, and it will tell these character's daughter's story, and so forth. It will be called "Leguria Rising"."

"Wow...that sounds great! Can I read it now?" Her passion was lighting her up from the inside, and it in turn made me passionate. I ducked around her fishing for the laptop, and she pushed me away laughing before kissing me as a distraction.

"Ah, ah, ah. No peeking. But I can tell you, that you will be the second person to recieve a copy of the first one other than myself."

"Second?" I pouted.

"Yes, your mother gets the first...I already promised," she beamed and I growled before tickling her.

"I have a quick business trip I need to attend to, and I decided to get it on out of the way since you are working."

"Where are you going?"

"Los Angeles. I'll leave tomorrow afternoon, and I'll most likely be back by Monday night. I can't stand to be that far away from you for too much longer than that."

"Good." She grinned.

"Are you hungry? I thought I could at least take you out for something to eat. Or would you rather I get us something to eat here?" I asked.

"I am hungry...I sometimes forget to eat or sleep when I'm writing. Time just gets away from me. Why don't we just order something?"

I laid down on one side of her bed and stroked her back while she called the order in. When she hung up the phone, she laid down on her side facing me as my arms wrapped around her. Our eyes met and she leaned down slowly until our lips met.

It was getting increasingly more difficult for me to be a gentleman around her, especially after what she pulled earlier in the week. So reaction to her kiss was far from reserved, and it didn't help matters when she matched my eagerness. My hands started roaming, one grabbing her thigh and one stroking up her side. Her hands were clenching my hair, and then she started grinding into my thigh.

That just stoked the fire, and my body was now reacting with more urgency than I had ever felt before. My hand left her side and explored under her shirt, my fingertips seeking the edge of her bra. Instead, they met warm, soft flesh. After a surprised second, I cupped her breast in my hand stroking my thumb across her nipple. I heard her hum in pleasure, and then she started pulling up on my shirt. The shirt was thrown across the room and I rolled us so that I was on top of her.

All else was forgotton as my lips left her mouth and met her gorgeous neck. I made laps from her neck to her collarbones as we ground against each other. I had her shirt nearly lifted off her when the doorbell rang, suddenly bringing an awareness to my mind of something other than Bella.

"Chinese," she panted looking at me with dark, hooded eyes.

"Chinese," I nearly growled before rolling off of her and covering my eyes with my arm to try to calm down and tame the beast in my button-fly jeans.

She stroked my arm before going to answer the door. For roughly two minutes I held an irrational grudge against the People's Republic of China, Asian cuisine as a whole, all products made in China, all of my business contacts in China, any restaurants that deliver, delivery drivers, and in particular whatever pimply kid was knocking on Bella's door.

I got up and retrieved my shirt before going to join her for lunch.

"Next weekend, I'm all yours," she reminded me, her tone thick with innuendo.

"Looking forward to it," I replied as I waggled my eyebrows and took a suggestive bite of cashew chicken from my chopstick...there may have been a little tongue involved as well.

Her eyes widened and her face flushed in response, and I grinned at her.

"Oh, and Bella?" I paused as I stood to take my plate to the kitchen.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"No delivery allowed."

I knew that she needed to work on her book, and I had a few things I needed to do as well, so we kissed goodbye and I got in the Audi and drove to Forks.

-JB&S-JB&S-

I had called mom earlier in the morning to let her know I would be staying the night, explaining that Bella was going to be writing all weekend, and claiming that I wanted to see them. It wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary for me to do so, but I did have an ulterior motive.

So, instead of driving right to my parents' house that afternoon, I stopped by the Forks Police Department when I noted that Charlie's cruiser was still there. I walked in and asked for Charlie at the front desk. He came out a couple of minutes later, quite surprised to see me.

"Hello, Edward...this is a surprise," he stated honestly.

"Yes, sir...I was wondering if I could speak to you for a few minutes, privately," I requested with more confidence than I actually possessed.

He led me into his office and closed the door behind us before taking a seat behind his desk. I sat rather nervously in the one right in front of him.

"Uh, as you know, sir...Bella and I have been dating for several weeks now..."

His quick mind must have cued in on my nervousness, and gathered the gist of my speech. His eyes narrowed and his fists tightened slightly. I cleared my throat before continuing.

"Well, sir, you see, I love her very much...more than I ever could have thought I would love anyone. And, well, I know it seems very sudden, but I also know that she is the only woman I can ever think of being my wife. I came to ask for her hand, sir."

I was proud of myself for putting forth a coherent request, because my nervousness grew as his glare increased.

"I see. Has Bella by any chance mentioned anything about her mother to you, Edward?"

His tone was flat, slightly curious, and nearly deadly.

"Yes, sir...she told me. Everything."

He looked a little surprised at that fact, probably guessing that she had not.

"I'll shoot straight with you, son. Renee did a number on her. I can tell that she's gotten over a some of it, and learned how to deal with the rest of it pretty well. She's happy now, and has made a nice life doing what she loves to do. I also know you must mean a lot to her if she told you about it. I don't think she's told anyone else except Alice and Rose. You're a rich good-looking boy. Who's to say in five years you won't leave her for your 20 year old receptionist? What if she gains weight again and you find that you don't want a heavy wife? It would kill her, and I can't support that."

"Charlie, that can't happen...look, I know you don't know me that well, and I completely understand your point. I'm not a playboy, I've only had 3 relationships other than Bella in my life. I thought a lot of her, even in high school. And frankly, sir, even now whether we are married or not, it would destroy us both to be apart. I've never loved anyone but her, and I promise you that I would never do to her what Renee did to you. Ever."

His hands steepled in front of him and he looked intently at his desk for a moment before looking back up at me. I noticed the moisture brimming in his eyes.

"You see to it that you don't. I can see that you love her...but if you ever hurt her, I will not hesitate to make her a widow."

He stood and held out his hand and I followed suit and shook it.

"Deal, sir. Thank you, Charlie."

"Yep," was all he said before opening the office door and seeing me out.

-JB&S-JB&S-

"How is Bella, dear?" Mom asked me as we were eating our dinner.

"Good...she's 'in the zone'," I laughed. "I have to remind her to eat. It's like a writing marathon...Alice has learned to stay away."

"Things seem pretty serious between you two," Dad mused.

"Yes, sir," I agreed happily. He gave me a grin and a knowing look.

-JB&S-JB&S-

I left Forks after lunch and drove back to Seattle where I had Jasper take me to the airport. He told me that Alice would be with him when I texted him about it the day before. I was counting on that.

Alice and Jasper were chatting happily when they came to pick me up. I got in the back with my carry-on...after all, I was hopefully only going to be gone one night. The nearest Harry Winston was in Beverly Hills, and I planned on getting Bella the best.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"What size ring does Bella wear?"

"Which finger?"

I gave her an eyeroll and raised my brow.

"Oh! Oooooh," she covered her mouth as she tried to cover up her tiny squeal.

"Alice?"

"Oh, sorry. Let's see, a 6. I'm a 5, Bella's a 6, and Rosalie is a 7. I remember because we always thought that was funny. 5,6,7...get it?" she replied lamely in a higher than usual voice.

"Alice, I am counting on your discretion. I am going to California on a business trip...which technically is true depending on how you put it."

"Business trip...got it," she nodded with wide eyes.

Jasper pulled into the airport drive, and I turned to Alice before I got out.

"Act normally, and if you can promise me you won't blow my cover before I give it to her, there might be something from Rodeo Drive with your name on it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a few more chapters to go lovelies...thanks for sticking with me. This story is rated "M" for a reason, and most of that reason is this chapter right here. So if you are under 18, please go read "Marchgate" instead, k? I posted a polyvore for JB&S that has a pic of this ring, as well as a few other teasers for the future. You should be able to access it from the other JB&S polyvores linked on my profile. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of these yummy characters. Reviews are very much appreciated. Love & hugs!**

**~BPOV~**

It was just after four on Friday afternoon when I pulled up to the security gate and put in the code that Edward had given me. It had been a long and busy week for the both of us.

We only ended up having one of our two promised lunch dates which was on Wednesday. Edward was handling a few major deals and negotiations, while I was writing and my publisher was filling up my calendar for the next few months with the book launch.

I noticed that the garage door was open, as he said it would be, and that the bondmobile had been moved aside to make room for my Land Rover and Edward's Audi. The door was not locked, and I smiled as I entered the kitchen and Carmen greeted me warmly. Whatever she was cooking smelled fantastic.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bella."

"Hello, Carmen. That smells delicious, although you didn't have to go to all this trouble for us."

"It is a joy for me. And, Mr. Cullen was quite clear that he did not want to order anything in this weekend, so I put plenty up for the two of you."

I giggled, remembering our interruption. Oh, how I had thought about it all week...the way his hands felt on me, lighting a long dormant fire with every touch. I thought a lot about the weight of him over me, his eager, nearly fierce kisses, and the way he looked at me like I was the last woman on earth.

"Thank you, Carmen. I'll just go bring my bags up before Edward gets home," I told her with a smile.

"Si, Mr. Cullen said that he would be home a little after five. I will finish up dinner and then go home. And, Miss Bella? Thank you for making Mr. Cullen so happy."

I smiled warmly and nodded as I turned to go toward the stairs. I stopped short at the giant print of myself hanging right in the center of everything. I had to admit that it was a good picture of me. Rose had said she would send him a poster size, but I didn't think she meant half a room sized.

At first, I thought it was creepy, then I remembered how thrilled he was to get it. How could I be put off by anyway Edward wished to show me how much he loved me? This picture of my was in a lot of ways symbolic to me. He had many places that he could have put this, giant as it was, but he chose the very center of his home. Everyone had to pass it to go pretty much anywhere in his house. He was showing me, whether intentionally or not, that I was the center of his life. As he was mine.

I couldn't stop smiling as I made my way to his room. I stopped short when I saw the more sensual picture of me above his fireplace mantle. I grinned as I thought of him lying here looking at it...probably thinking about this weekend. I hope so, because that was sure most of what I had been thinking about.

I put my bags away, and kicked off my heels before jumping right onto Edward's perfectly made bed. I breathed in his scent from his pillows, then kicked and squealed a bit like a teenager, excited for the rest of the night. I burrowed down face first in his pillows and sighed deeply, his scent relaxing every muscle in my body.

The next thing I was aware of was a light touch up my leg, across my bottom, and trailing farther up. I arched my back stretching, and felt a warm breath by my neck and a kiss under my ear.

"Sweetheart, as much as I love having you in my bed, and that you are resting up for tonight, I was hoping to have dinner with you beforehand," the warm voice that I loved spoke gently.

I groaned and stretched again, already smiling at the sound of his voice, before rolling over and facing him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," I grinned sheepishly before yawning.

I guess I really was tired. When I write, I often go several days out of the week with little to no sleep.

"I don't mind, but if you don't get up very soon so that we can eat dinner, I'm afraid all of Carmen's hard work will go to waste. You're making it awfully difficult to be patient, love."

I washed up in his palatial bathroom before joining him downstairs. The table was set with lit candles along with earth-toned plates and serving pieces. Edward already had our plates filled with food, and was pouring the wine when I arrived. I came up behind him and placed my hand on his back, kissing him when he turned his head to me.

"Thank you, baby," I said before sitting in the chair he had pulled out for me.

"Oh my God...what does she put in these?" I moaned minutes later in appreciation of the best enchiladas I had ever tasted in my life. No restaurant could compare to the chicken, cheese, and mushroom heaven I was tasting. I was pretty sure, however, that it was the divine red sauce that was making them irresistable.

"I asked her that about a month after she started working for me. I was seriously addicted to them. She told me that the sauce was a family recipe handed down for generations, and that it could only be shared with family. About a year later, she set a plate of them in front of me and simply said, 'cocoa powder'."

"No, shit! No wonder these things are so good...they have freaking chocolate in them!" I exclaimed incredulously.

Edward just laughed as I shook my head and shoveled more food in my mouth.

~~~JB&S~~~

Twenty minutes later found me once again in Edward's lavish, luxuriant lavatory while he loaded up the dishwasher. I quickly dried off, brushed my teeth, combed through my hair, and dressed in my lacy lavender cami/boyshort set. I stepped out of the bathroom only to find Edward's bedroom empty.

He had obviously been in here, as the lights were turned down lower than when I entered the room before, and the bed was turned down. I took a nervous little stroll around the room, my right arm tucked around my waist, and the other limp at my side.

My back was turned to the door and I was looking toward the far window, when I heard a throat clear. I spun around with my hand over my heart to see a freshly showered Edward with a towel slung around his shoulders and wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

I took in the glorious specimen of a man before me, my eyes glued to his defined chest and arms before coasting down the rest of his perfection. "Wow," I whispered a little louder than I intended, my face flushing unintentionally.

I looked up to find his eyes grazing over my body before looking back up to meet my own. He grinned at me and replied, "Wow, indeed," before taking the few steps to close the gap of distance between us. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing my body flush to his, before gazing into my eyes as if they held the answer to all the world's mysteries.

"You are so beautiful. You don't know how long I've waited for you," he spoke gently. He then led me to sit on the bed, and my stomach started doing flips in anticipation of what was to come.

He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips, before trailing across my cheek. "Close your eyes, sweetheart," he requested softly.

I did as he asked and heard him walk to the other side of the room, before opening and shutting what sounded like a drawer. He then returned to stand in front of me.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he whispered.

I did so, gazing at him with unabashed adoration and a little curiosity, the latter of which heightened when he knelt on the floor in front of me.

"Edward?" I questioned in a breath.

"Bella, I love you, and I know I will never love anyone but you. I waited so long for you, thinking for the longest time that I would never have anything even close to this. I will always be so thankful that we both went to that reunion that night...the night I found my future. I want you to know that I will always be yours, I promise that I will never leave you, and you will always be the only woman I see. Will you be my wife?"

I sat on his bed looking down at him flabbergasted...too much love and joy welling up in my heart to allow for speech. He brought the hand that was at his side up and in it he held a blue tri-folded Harry Winston box containing what appeared to be a rather large pink cushion cut diamond ring.

"Edward!" I finally managed to gasp as I swiped at the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I should have been scared to death...it had only been about a month since we had met again and started dating, not to mention the deeply rooted fear of a failed marriage and abandonment thanks to my mother. But I couldn't find any doubts rational or irrational in my mind or heart about Edward and me.

As I looked into his hopeful deep green eyes, so full of emotion and red-rimmed with unspent tears, I knew there was only one answer I could give him. And, I would give it with all of my heart.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes!" I said louder as I sank off the bed and into his lap, before embracing the man I loved and kissing him with all of the joy in my heart.

He laughed, sounding both relieved and happy with my reply, before kissing me once, and slipping the ring on my left hand.

"It's a perfect fit, how did you...?" I asked full of wonder.

"I had a little help from Alice," he laughed.

"What did you bribe her with to keep her quiet about all this?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You'll see," he laughed again before kissing me again.

Before long, things were heating up between us, right there on the floor. His gaze held my eyes as he slowly removed my cami. He lifted me like a child, still holding my eyes, and laid me gently on the bed. He took some time looking over my entire body, now only covered by the lavender boyshorts.

I took this opportunity to reciprocate, and noticed that Edward had at some point lost his towel and underwear, revealing his glorious hardness to me for the first time.

He joined me on the bed, his hands exploring my body greedily, as if trying to

memorize every plane, while we kissed. My hands stroked his shoulders and back, before latching in his hair. His kisses then trailed down my body, as he hooked his fingers into my boyshorts, removing them at last.

"Perfect," he whispered against the skin of my hip, as his hands gently discovered the newly revealed terrain.

I gasped and moaned as his mouth joined his hands in their exploration of

my most delicate places. Minutes later I was crying out in rapture, a greater pleasure than I had ever experienced in my life.

He then crawled back up to me, smiling as we kissed and our bodies gradually lined up perfectly.

"So beautiful...I love you, Bella," he whispered as he gently entered me. Our bodies instinctively moved, as if it were our hundredth time, rather than our first.

I had only been with one other man in my life, and sex had always been awkward with us. It amazed me that here with Edward, it was so natural and easy. It also felt very, very good...better than all my other experiences combined. He filled me so completely, but not painfully so.

"So good...oh, Bella!" he moaned.

Our sounds mingled to tell the story that this was the same for both of us. That we were really perfect for each other in every way, and were holding nothing back. It was our trust, love, passion, and supreme mutual attraction in physical form, and it was an amazing experience. It was one that I knew in that moment we would experience together all of our lives.

I panted and moaned as I reached my peak, so strong that my ears were ringing and there were glitter-like sparkles before my eyes. Edward joined me mere moments later, his cry of ecstasy music to my deafened ears.

We lay together on Edward's ridiculously comfortable bed, wrapped up in each other, and coming down from the heights that we brought each other to.

"I love you. That was amazing, Edward. I never knew it could be like this." We both knew I was talking about more than the sex.

"Me either love, but now that I know...I don't want to ever be without you. What I mean is, I hope to get married sooner rather than later," he spoke with a hint of nervousness.

"That's probably a good idea. I have this book tour coming up starting next month, maybe we can have the wedding when it's over...say August?"

"That will work. This book tour...how often will you be home?" he asked as he played with my engagement ring.

"I'll try to be home most every weekend. I'll be traveling a lot for a couple of months doing signings and talk shows. Is it possible for you to take any time off?"

"Well, I know we'll want a honeymoon, so that's a couple of weeks there. I can probably swing another couple of weeks and a few long weekends."

"That would be great," I smiled and kissed him.

"Esme is going to be hard to contain after this news. I'm the best son ever...I'm marrying THE Isabella Swan," he joked smugly.

"Oh, no...Charlie," I gasped as I realized that my father would be a harder nut to crack on this wedding business, trying to protect me from what he went through.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He and I have...an understanding. He knows it's coming."

"Oh, Edward! I don't know whether to thank you or fear for your life right now."

"He just wanted to protect you. But, he was certain of my comittment and love for you before I left his office, and that's what made the difference."

"When did you have time to do all this? The ring, Charlie?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Well, when I said it was a business trip, that wasn't wrong. It just was 'Bella business', and not 'Cullen Consulting' business," he confessed shyly.

Understanding dawned on my face and I laughed before pouncing on him and tickling him. He laughed too, and batted my hand away, effectively distracting me with kisses.

It was going to be a very good weekend.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi, remember me? RL has had me in a stranglehold. Thank you so much for supporting this story, and hopefully more surely than slowly it will get finished. **

**I do not own these characters, nor do I speak for Robin Roberts. **

The last few weeks had flown by in a flurry of work and early wedding plans, but Edward and I made sure we made time just to be together. We spent every weekend since our engagement together, including one very amazing weekend on his yacht.

Our friends and family were thrilled for us, and not all that surprised. I noticed the first time I saw Alice when I got home, that she was wearing a gorgeous multi-gem ballerina pendant. I shook my head at her, and she just grinned.

Alice and Rosalie had promised to help out with the majority of the wedding plans while I was to be out on my book tour, so we all sat down together and went over the major issues like location. When I described what Edward and I had thought about as a place for our wedding, Rosalie mentioned a photo shoot that she had done at Thornewood Castle. It was just outside of Seattle, and had plenty of lodging for all of our wedding party. It was also a romantic and beautiful setting, and Edward enthusiastically approved. Somehow, Rose was able to get them to rent the place out to us, but not until the second week of September. So, that was what we went with for our wedding date.

I spent the last week before my tour finalizing the schedule with Jane, who was quite surprised when I agreed for the first time in my career to do a few television appearances. I had only done bookstore signings and radio before, still hung up on a lot of the issues of my past. I think I wanted my confident author persona to be untainted by it all somehow.

I also wanted a little anonymity from people who didn't care about the old Bella, but would kiss up to Isabella Swan. But now, I was happy with who I was...both the old and the new had combined making me comfortable enough to put myself out there. I had the people that mattered to me in my life, and that was enough for me.

Rose was kind enough to do an engagement photo shoot for us, and our announcement was apparently placed on the cover of the society section. But, it didn't bother me as much as I had once believed that it would. I was not ashamed of any part of my life, and certainly not my relationship with Edward.

I found myself basically living at Edwards by that time as well. We knew that we would be apart more than we were used to, so we didn't want to waste any of our time together. He was more than okay with that.

It was the Friday before my tour started that I recieved the first few copies of "Blazes of Rosellon". It was always such a proud moment when I held the final copy of my creation in my hands. The thought of my book finding a proud home on the bookshelves of people all over the world; my characters living in the minds of thousands of readers...simply thrilled me.

I had been hard pressed to squeeze in my special dedication before it went to printing, but I had just made it. I had done dedications before, to Dad, Rose, and Alice, but this one was very different. I had two very particular people that I wanted to give this gift to. Esme recieved her copy today as well, as I had requested that her copy be sent when mine was. She called me to thank me, and sounded almost as excited as when we called her to tell her we were engaged. Almost. Now, I was just really excited for Edward to get home.

I was setting up the table and putting out the pasta I had made when I heard him pull into the garage. I quickly lit the candles and poured two glasses of white wine. His smile was as big as always when he came home to me. He hung up his suit coat and loosened his tie, before kissing me sweetly.

"God, I missed you. Something sure smells good," he noted.

"I made chicken fettucini alfredo and garlic bread...nothing too fancy, I'm afraid."

"Anything you cook is amazing, sweetheart. Thank you."

We ate and talked about our day, enjoying each other as much as possible. I was so glad we had this whole weekend to spend together before the tour. Our plan was to not leave his house until Monday morning.

We cleaned up after dinner and went up to our room...he corrected me anytime I called it _his_ room. I took this as my opportunity, and I couldn't for the life of me tell why I was so nervous.

"Baby, I have something for you."

I walked over to the bookcase in our room, and took his copy off the shelf before placing it in his hands.

"Esme got hers today as well, but you have the first signed copy in your hands."

"Sweetheart!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

He opened the book and flipped through the first few pages before finding the dedication page where I chose to put his signature. He began to read the dedication out loud,

_**"'I'm not a bit changed-not really. I'm only just pruned down and branched out. The real ME-back here-is just the same.' **__**Anne of Green Gables**__** L.M. Montgomery**_

**This book is dedicated to my Edward, the love of my life, whose strength helped me branch out and who saw and loved the real me. And, to my biggest fan and the woman who is as much like a mother as I could ever hope for. Esme, I love you."**

He was so choked up, he had to clear his throat before reading the quick message I had penned to him along with my signature.

_**"I can't wait to marry you! I love you always, Edward. xoxo Your, Isabella Swan"**_

He closed the book and looked down upon it reverently for a few moments before carefully placing it on his nightstand. Then he turned to me and took me quickly in his arms as he kissed me fervently.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you, and that...I have no words. I love you, so, so much," he panted.

"I love you, too. And, when that book goes on sale next week, the world will know that only you have my heart forever."

He proceeded to show me with is touch, his kisses, and his body that my feelings were enthusiastically reciprocated. He was even more passionate than ever before...as if, because he couldn't find the words, he was trying to burn them into my skin and brand them on my heart.

~~~~JB&S~~~

_**3 weeks later**_

The tour was going great. Edward was able to be with me for my first stop, a signing in a large family owned bookstore in Seattle. In the time since, I had made a few stops down the Pacific coast states, several in California (including one television appearance), and one day stops in Pheonix, Denver, Albuquerque, and Witchita before finally heading home for a weekend with Edward.

We missed each other terribly...we had phone calls and skype, but nothing compared to just getting to hold and kiss each other in person. We had decided that he would take a week off to accompany me to Texas and through to Atlanta before separating again. Then I would only have a few more weeks and I would be done.

Edward sat with me at my signing table in a large bookstore in Houston, our second stop in Texas. I knew he must be bored just sitting there and fetching me coffee or water from time to time, but he swore that it thrilled him to see me interact with my fans. He said he loved to see their excitement about something that I had written, which was a sentiment that I whole heartedly agreed with.

I had been signing for several hours, thrilled with the wide demographic that this series was attracting...from a sweet 75 year old lady to an incredibly smart and precocious 8 year old 4th grader. I had just finished signing a copy for a shy teen girl with braces who blushed furiously when she got an eyeful of Edward and he grinned at her. I shook my head at him and laughed, reaching for the next patron's book.

"Hello, who should I sign it to?" I asked for perhaps the hundredth time that day.

"How about 'mom'?" the dreadfully familiar voice replied.

I reactively grabbed Edward's arm causing him to look up at her. His eyes sparked in recognition before glaring in righteous fury. I then looked up to see her looking right at me, and ignoring Edward.

"Hello, Bella...looks like you're doing pretty well these days. Bestselling book, millioniare fiance', and according to your dedication a new _mother_...this Esme person." she said.

My heart pounded and my thoughts swirled as I looked into the eyes of the woman who had nearly broken me. Edward squeezed my hand, effectively bringing me out of the darkness of my past and reminding me of the brightness of my present and future that I would no longer allow her to blight with her heartlessness.

I aimed my favorite gold inked pen at her copy of my book and simply wrote:

_To Renee', 'Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother_.' - _Oprah Winfrey_

_Sincerely, Isabella Swan_

I returned her book to her and watched her eyes flame when she read what I had written. She stormed out of the bookstore, and I hugged Edward and gathered myself for a few minutes. He seemed to be holding himself back from launching from his chair and out the door after her. Once I had calmed, I continued with my signing. Edward alerted the store's management about the situation, so that they head her off if she considered coming near me again, but it proved unnecessary. I did not see her again.

Later in the hotel room, Edward and I were holding each other and talked about the days' events.

"I wanted so badly to physically pick her up and remove her...I didn't want her anywhere near you. But I thought about it, and I knew you needed to do this yourself. If she had come any closer, I would have thrown her out though," he spoke lowly.

"Yeah, and potentially gotten yourself thrown out too...but thank you. I do feel a lot lighter about it. I know now she really doesn't have any power over me anymore...she can't hurt me and she can't take away the things that mean the most to me. It is good to know that for certain," I replied.

~~~~JB&S~~~~

After stops in New Orleans, and Nashville, we parted in Atlanta. I finished the weekend out there before continuing on to Chicago and the major cities in the east. The plan was to spend the entire last week of the tour in New York, as I had several radio and television appearances as well as signings to do. I skyped with Alice and Rose several times a week making choices on flowers, invitations and the like over the computer.

I was quite nervous in the green room of "Good Morning America", which was by far the biggest television appearance on the schedule. I called Edward and let his warm, smooth voice talk me off of the ledge and calm me. The assistant led me just off-stage and gave me instructions that I only heard every other word of. Suddenly, my name was called and met with loud applause, and I walked carefully to sit in the chair next to Robin Roberts. I waved briefly and smiled at the audience very thankful for their support.

"Isabella, welcome to the show!" she greeted warmly.

"Thank you, Robin...it's good to be here."

"So, Isabella...congratulations on the success of your new book, "Blazes of Rosellon". I must tell you I read it straight through in one night. I've been a fan of yours for a few years, and I really think this is the best so far."

"I'm very proud of it, thank you so much. It is my first time to attempt historical romance, and it was a lot of fun to write." I replied.

"This is certainly not your first go-round with a bestseller, but I understand that this series is more unique in a lot of ways. One major difference is that you are presenting yourself as an author, really for the first time...you've put your actual photo in your biography for the first time, and this tour is a lot more public and personal with the appearances. What made you do it differently for this book?"

"It has a lot more to do with personal growth than anything really. I have been very blessed for several years to be able to do what I love and make a good living at it. But, I never really felt comfortable in my own skin...I wanted my writing to be a separate thing than my life. I felt I exposed so much about who I was already through writing...well I justified it that way. But truthfully, I was having a hard time putting together the girl I was as a child; insecure and unhappy with the woman I was becoming. I finally came to be comfortable and happy with who I am and no longer felt the need to separate myself. A lot of things came together for me this year, and this change is a direct reflection of that." I answered.

She put our engagement picture on the screen behind us, and the entire crowd awww'd.

"And who is this gorgeous young man?" Robin smiled and winked coyly.

I couldn't hide my megawatt beam as I replied,

"That is my Edward...my fiance."

I felt someone sit on the couch right beside me and turned to find the very object of my love sitting beside me grinning from ear to ear. I squealed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hi, love...surprise!"

I laughed and kissed him quickly.

We finished the interview soon after, and made our way back to the hotel. We made love all night, making up for all the lost time, then flew home the next day to finish preparations for our upcoming wedding.

**AN2: Next chapter...the wedding. After that...the epi. Please stick with me!**


End file.
